<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkest Love by Elliees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955058">Darkest Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees'>Elliees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Dark Nights: Metal (DC Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advertencia historia "hiriente", Angst and Drama, Dark Nights: Metal Arc, Dark World, Earth-22, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Siguiendo la historia del comic Dark Knights Rising, Violence, historia oscura, problemas mentales, tierra 22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>«Desde el cielo todo cambiaba de perspectiva, aquello ya no era lo que una vez conoció, de la misma forma que ese chico al que llevaba entre sus brazos ya no era el mismo de antes, y como el resto de culpables, debería ser destruido. Fue un pensamiento bastante familiar para él, el deseo de simplemente soltarle y que Damian cayera entre las nubes para desaparecer como todo lo bueno que una vez tuvo en su vida, pero de la misma forma que apareció, ese pensamiento se desvaneció. Aún había un motivo por el que seguir aguatando toda esa situación, o al menos esa esperanza era a lo que Jon se aferraba.» </em>
</p><p>Una trágica noche en la Atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia, marcó el fututo incierto de Jon Kent y del resto del mundo; Batman se había hecho con el poder y con la ayuda de su heredero, Damian Wayne, lo había destruido todo. Damian por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de Jon, lo quería solo para él, en cuerpo y alma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Darkest Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de Supersons (Jondami/Damijon), entre tantas ideas acabé creando esta historia basada en el comic de Dark Knights Rising (Batman Who Laughs) de la saga METAL que ahora mismo está desarrollándose en DC. Solo basado en ese nº, no hago spoilers del resto de la saga.<br/>Es una historia algo cruel y dura, personajes alterados psicológicamente e inestables. Aprovechando que es octubre, quería un mundo oscuro y esto es lo que salió. A medida que lo escribía me di cuenta de que la canción: <i>MISSIO - Sing To Me (youtu.be/SDr-J5LPWxk)</i>, podía ser el opening jejeje<br/>A ver cómo acaba esto ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>        El chirrido continuo de la cama hacía eco en su cabeza otra vez.</p><p>        Su cuerpo vencido permitía que su cabeza divagara por sus pensamientos; odiaba eso, pero no podía evitarlo, aquellos recuerdos de pronto asaltaban su mente recordándole sus grandes fallos, sus peores momentos y sus mayores temores. Trataba de poner orden en todas esas imágenes, desde el primero al último, y aun así, siempre había recuerdos en blanco que en un arrebato de esperanza creía que se trataban de recuerdos felices, momentos que su mente había guardado de sí mismo para no empañar esa felicidad con toda esa pesadilla que estaba viviendo, para no ensuciar su viejo yo con la escoria y mierda en la que se había convertido.</p><p>        Muchos de sus recuerdos eran de cuando vivía en Hamilton con sus padres, amaba vivir en ese pequeño pueblo, sin ajetreo ni prisas, solo un vasto campo frente a sus pies; su infancia sin duda fue muy feliz. Sus recuerdos de Metrópolis eran más borrosos, le cuesta enfocar los rostros y no sabe si lo que recuerda pasó de verdad o son solo imaginaciones suyas, y entre tantos recuerdos dudosos tiene uno muy claro, uno difícil de olvidar y por el cual nunca debió meter a Damian Wayne en su vida.</p><p>        Recuerda el día en que se conocieron, cómo Damian era tan imponente y orgulloso, recuerda que a partir de ese día siempre tuvo dos opciones: ir con él o alejarse de él. Para su desgracia, eligió mal. A pesar de pasar mucho tiempo juntos y vivir muchas aventuras, al caer la noche seguía preguntándose si de verdad conocía a Damian o solo conocía lo que él le permitía conocer. Se sentía tan manipulado y subestimado a su lado, y aun así, no se podía alejar de él. Siempre quería más de Damian: observándole, siguiéndole y buscándole. Al principio creía que era admiración, era imposible que Damian no impresionara a un niño de 10 años, con el tiempo empezó a sentir que era amistad, sabía que podían confiar el uno en el otro, aunque siempre estaba su lucha interna de si el mayor se merecía su plena confianza, o si solo era una careta que usaban ambos para pasar el tiempo de forma agradable y sin tirarse puñales por la espalda, un contrato no firmado ni hablado.</p><p>        Pasaron años trabajando juntos, aprendió mucho de Robin: su forma de actuar, investigar, luchar y pensar. En cuanto a Damian, ojalá no hubieran cruzado esa línea mental que se habían trazado como amigos, pero fue demasiado tarde para sus impulsos más básicos. Lo que una vez fue amistad se convirtió en atracción sexual. Recuerda que todo empezó con pequeños toques, ligeras caricias en sus mejillas y manos, pasando los dedos por sus pelos cuando estaban tumbados en el sofá o en el suelo; empezaron a tener citas fuera de su trabajo como superhéroes y como compañeros de clase. Quedaron para ir al cine, a ferias, paseos por las calles de Metrópolis porque el clima era mejor que en Gotham, a galas benéficas auspiciadas por la familia Wayne; pero sin duda, recuerda el día en el que todo se fue a la mierda.</p><p>        Cómo podía imaginarse que todo ello desembocaría en una noche estando a solas en su casa, sus padres no estaban como era casi usual últimamente. Damian no tenía a nadie en su mansión aparte de Alfred, así que decidió pasar la noche en Metrópolis, vieron una película sentados en el sofá con mantas hasta arriba, sus manos entrelazadas debajo y sus cuerpos apoyados el uno en el otro, solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón a esa relación, a la que aún no habían puesto nombre, y que llegó con la canción del final de la película lo que provocó que ambos se giraran y empezaran a besarse. Para él era increíble, fue su primer beso, húmedo y torpe, duró muy poco pero eso incentivo a compartir otro y otro, no hubieron más palabras, solo gestos de cariño inocente; esa noche en su habitación acabaron dormidos y abrazados. A la mañana siguiente, su padre entró y los despertó algo agitado y nervioso, dijo que necesitaba hablar con ambos, el cuerpo de Jon se tensó, pocas veces vio a su padre así. Miró fijamente a Damian y Clark empezó a contarles: esa noche había pasado algo terrible en Gotham, el Joker desatado en su locura y en un acto completamente despreciable, había implantado bombas en muchos lugares estratégicos de la ciudad, haciendo volar por los aires hospitales, centros comerciales, residencias y parques, capturó a familias de entre los ciudadanos que huían desesperadamente y, delante de Batman, empezó a ejecutarles. Ante tal situación dantesca, Batman no pudo controlarse y consumido por la rabia, mató al Joker con sus propias manos.</p><p>        Era solo un adolescente, y aun con su experiencia siendo héroe, no pudo reaccionar ante lo que su padre les estaba explicando, pasó de la incredulidad al miedo absoluto; sin embargo, Damian se levantó tan sosegado y frío que le sorprendió, pero no para bien. Recogió sus cosas, se vistió y Clark le ofreció llevarle a la mansión Wayne. Antes de partir, se giró y le dijo que luego le llamaría, pero el joven Kent no sabía si quería recibir esa llamada, tenía miedo preguntar y saber lo que Damian estaba pensando.</p><p>        Un par de días después, Damian le acabó llamando, le pidió reunirse con él así que no tuvo forma de negarse. Estaban en Gotham, en el tejado de una de las pocas iglesias góticas que se mantenían en pie; recuerda cómo Damian enfundado en el traje de Robin le contaba lo que había pasado desde esa fatídica noche, la muerte del Joker había afectado en cierta forma a su padre, lo veía más distante y ensimismado, no compartía nada con el resto de la familia y Alfred apenas intercambiaba palabras con él, permanecía encerrado en la baticueva con sus aparatos y armas; la voz de Damian mostraba temor, difícil de percibir a simple vista pero no para alguien que le conocía desde hace 4 años. La ciudad se sentía más vacía y lúgubre, esa noche murieron muchos ciudadanos, policías y delincuentes, todos asesinados en un plan maestro del payaso para destruir la ciudad entera. Aún no sabían qué le había motivado a hacerlo o el objetivo de tanta muerte, pero no había tiempo para responder esas preguntas, tenían que ayudar a cuantos ciudadanos necesitados pudieran, muchos lo habían perdido todo. Recuerda que lo más escalofriante fue cuando Damian le contó que el Joker había usado una nueva nanotoxina en varios niños y niñas de la ciudad ocasionado que acabaran enajenados mentalmente, sin reconocer a sus padres o familiares, sin recordar quiénes eran. Superboy nunca habría podido imaginar qué significaba todo ello y porqué había ocurrido, solo podía escuchar temeroso de lo siguiente que le dijese Robin, así fue que no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tenía encima, su compañero le había empujado tumbándolo en el tejado de forma que quedaba encima suyo, con su boca besándole con fuerza y apasionadamente, queriendo imponer su fiereza con una extraña necesidad. Superboy tardó en recuperarse y en sentir cómo la mano de Robin se deslizaba por encima de su ropa, rozando sus pezones y siguiendo hasta llegar a su cremallera del pantalón, sintió cómo la mano ajena apretaba y acaricia sus partes íntimas. Él cree que fue por el susto que pegó un respingo y de un manotazo empujó lejos a Robin, el pobre chico acabó rodando por las tejas viejas, cuando recuperó el control se quedó observando a Superboy, a lo que él solo pudo devolverle la mirada con enfado, acomodarse la ropa e irse; no quería tener esa conversación, en realidad no quería tener ninguna con Damian, no desde que cruzaron la línea. No lo había empujado por el susto, sino como un acto reflejo de supervivencia, se sentía como un cervatillo entre las garras de un depredador, y Superboy no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde.</p><p>        Casi una semana después, Superman informó de una urgencia importante a todos los integrantes de la Liga de la Justicia y demás grupos de héroes, era una reunión a la que solo podían asistir los héroes convocados, así que Superboy tuvo que quedarse en casa, su madre había ido a decir al Daily Planet que no iría a trabajar por un tiempo indefinido, tal y como Clark le había pedido que lo hiciera. Las principales ciudades estaban entrando en caos, desorden y violencia sin motivo aparente, pero Lois tenía que dar prioridad a su familia. Ese atardecer en su apartamento, en medio de su soledad apareció una sombra, se giró con miedo, no logró decir ni una palabra para cuando Damian ya se había lanzado a sus brazos, el abrazo que le dio era fuerte y desesperado mientras un hilo de voz se deslizaba por sus labios, algo que no era problema para el oído de Superboy, pero eran palabras sueltas que no tenían sentido: «<em>caos, muerte, dolor, elijo… a ti».</em></p><p>        Con el temor aún en su cuerpo de la última vez que se vieron, Superboy se apartó de él, pero Robin con una fuerza inusual se sujetó de su sudadera y le empezó a besar el cuello y luego la cara tratando de llegar a su boca, pero ésta vez Superboy se lo impidió, le agarró de los brazos y le tiró al suelo, con la fuerza que tenía sabía que bastaba para detener a Robin, que estaba fuera de sí mostrándose dudoso y desesperado. Desde el suelo, Robin parecía acongojarse, pero Superboy no podía retractarse, tenía que acabar con eso porque había decidido que ya no quería ese tipo de relación con él, no quería llegar tan lejos. Con sus ya catorce años sabía que no estaba preparado para tener esa intimidad con su mejor amigo de diecisiete, y se arrepentía de haber roto la amistad que tenían; así que con esa presión y decisión le dijo a Robin lo que menos necesitaba oír: <em>«No podemos estar juntos, no podemos seguir haciendo esto»</em>, el rostro de Damian se levantó inmediatamente en señal de incomprensión, a fin de cortar la tensión cuanto antes decidió añadirle la mentira que creía mejor para él mismo: «<em>mis padres </em><em>no quieren que tengamos este tipo de relación, lo siento»</em>. Ahí tirado en el suelo, Damian era consciente de lo que esas palabras significaban y después de un minuto que se hizo eterno, se levantó  y sin mirar atrás salió por la ventana, tal y como había entrado. Superboy pensó que todo había acabado, que esa extraña incomodidad, ese temor, ansiedad y mal presentimiento, desaparecería esa noche también.</p><p>        El chirrido que acompañaba sus pensamientos se hacía más fuerte y rápido, lo golpes eran más contundentes y el movimiento era más rítmico. Su visión borrosa no le permitía ver en detalle la habitación en la que estaban, pero podría jurar que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, escuchando esos jadeos cada vez más sonoros y descarados, el chapoteo encima suyo que algunas veces le ponía más cachondo y las gotas de sudor ajeno cayendo en su pecho; lo había experimentado tantas veces que se preguntaba cómo es que su cuerpo seguía reaccionado adecuadamente para dar placer al moreno, que movía sus caderas con fuerza encima de su pelvis, buscando una profunda penetración por parte de la polla del superhombre que tenía doblegado a su merced.</p><p>        —¡Oh, sí, joder!— los jadeos daban paso a gritos y palabras—. Parece que tu polla se hace cada vez más grande, ¿es que aún sigues creciendo, <em>Jonny boy</em>?</p><p>        Llevaban un buen rato en la misma posición, algo que el menor agradecía, si ya de por sí odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo ante el cuerpo desnudo de Damian, más aún odiaba tener que hacer el trabajo sucio, se sentía como un clínex usado pero el tener que acariciar al moreno, besarle, masturbarle o embestirle, era como ser humillado y denigrado hasta el punto de querer matarse. Ojalá pudiera encontrar una forma de parar esa locura, pero no la había, no mientras una parte de él se mantuviera encadenado a Damian, no era algo físico, era algo más fuerte y que no podía romperse.</p><p>        —¡Ah! Mierda… podría seguir así todo el…día pero…es hora de acabar—. Damian le miraba desde su posición de superioridad, tenía a Jon tumbado boca arriba y desnudo como siempre había querido, se deslizaba arriba y abajo lentamente para disfrutar de los últimos embistes, le gustaba sentirle dentro porque así se sentía lleno, tenía las manos apoyadas en el musculoso pecho del menor, «<em>cómo podía tener un cuerpo tan esculpido con lo poco que hacía»</em>, se preguntaba a sí mismo. Se inclinó un más, dejando su rostro a la altura del otro y con una suave voz le ordenó: —Quiero que te corras dentro.</p><p>        Eso le trajo paz a Jon, por fin acabaría su encuentro, aunque nadie le aseguraba que no fuera a tener otro dentro de algunas horas; apretó más las sabanas de la cama que llevaba sujetando todo ese tiempo, trataba de impedir que sus manos tocaran el cuerpo de Damian en un acto reflejo de su orgasmo.</p><p>        Algunas estocadas más y Jon empezó a eyacular, Damian se posicionó de forma que podía sentir cómo el líquido recorría las paredes de su interior y se deslizaba por su culo. Un pequeño espasmo de su orgasmo avisaba del clímax, pero aún quedaba más para su lujuria; Damian levanta las caderas desprendiéndose del pene del kryptoniano de forma que podía verse las gotas de semen caer lentamente de su entrada, algo que Jon no pudo evitar observar ocasionado que sus mejillas se calentaran; el rostro que una vez fue más moreno y menos monstruoso se acerca a sus labios y empieza a besarle, le agarra con sus manos frías la cara impidiendo que Jon pueda moverse, siente cómo su lengua se abre paso y recorre cada centímetro de su boca, lo lame y chupa, no quiere dejar nada sin saborear, Jon acaba sintiendo cómo el intercambio de fluidos se desliza por su garganta y empieza a faltarle el oxígeno. Damian siempre hacía esto para demostrarle que ahora le pertenecía, que ahora solo podía saborear su boca, quiera o no.</p><p>        De un momento a otro, Damian había abandonado la habitación y a pesar de eso Jon seguía en la misma posición, quieto como una piedra sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse y su respiración agitada era lo único que resonaba entre las cuatro paredes. Unos minutos después, vino un acólito de Robin a darle su orden del día:</p><p>        —Quiere que te asees y vistas, debes llevarle a su reunión en Gotham City.</p><p>        Y en cuanto lo dijo se marchó, más robots que personas, los pararobins son restos de los que una vez fueron humanos, adolescentes en este caso, que pasaron por una conversión mediante toxinas e ingeniería biológica implantada por Darkseid para crear unos soldados obedientes a Batman, y a su régimen del miedo. Sin darle más vueltas a la orden, Jon se levantó de la cama mullida y se fue a dar un baño, como era de esperarse de la mansión Wayne cada habitación tenía su propio cuarto de aseo, recogió la ropa que tenía siempre limpia para situaciones como esta, era unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera gruesa y negra, no era de cualquiera material ya que estaban hechos para resistir todo tipo de inclemencias y ataques; era otro de los inventos de Batman, resultado de su investigación en la tecnología alienígena que había decomisado a lo largo de los años la Liga de la Justicia. Era típico de Batman.</p><p>        Damian apareció en la puerta y con un gesto con la cabeza dio la orden a Jon para seguirle, fueron a la terraza principal que se encontraba en el piso superior y ahí Jon inmediatamente entendió que Damian quería que le llevara volando, «<em>juguete de noche y transporte privado de día</em>» pensó para sí mismo el joven kryptoniano. Damian, que estaba delante de él con su traje de Robin bastante desgastado, levantó los brazos hacia los lados dando a entender que podía agarrarle para elevarle, Jon se le acercó por la espalda y le rodeo con sus brazos el pecho y despego flotando por el aire, como le dijo ese pararobin, en dirección a Gotham City. Desde el cielo y a esa altura podía ver cómo estaba la ciudad que una vez estuvo llena de vida; la mansión Wayne estaba medio derruida, solo estaba en pie el flanco de la izquierda que ahora estaba en posesión de Damian como único heredero de la familia Wayne. Desde el punto de vista de Jon, solo era un montón de piedras amontonadas con un tejado a medio caerse, del mismo modo que el resto de la ciudad, no había más que escombros por todas partes de lo que una vez fueron casas y edificios. Desde el cielo todo cambiaba de perspectiva, aquello ya no era lo que una vez conoció, de la misma forma que ese chico al que llevaba entre sus brazos ya no era el mismo de antes, y como el resto de culpables, debería ser destruido. Fue un pensamiento bastante familiar para él, el deseo de simplemente soltarle y que Damian cayera entre las nubes para desaparecer como todo lo bueno que una vez tuvo en su vida, pero de la misma forma que apareció, ese pensamiento se desvaneció. Aún había un motivo por el que seguir aguatando toda esa situación, o al menos esa esperanza era a lo que Jon se aferraba.</p><p>        En unos quince minutos, Jon llegó al centro de Gotham, a lo que actualmente era conocido como el Batcastillo, después de todo seguían con la tradición de los nombres de Batman. Aunque era sabido por todo el mundo que ese hombre ya no era el Batman de siempre, hace ya varios años que perdió su alma y moral, lo único que quedaba era esa carcasa con ansias de poder y doblegar al mundo con la oscuridad.</p><p>        Jon dejó en el suelo a Damian con el máximo cuidado que pudo, estaba en terreno enemigo y cualquier acto que pudiera considerarse de desobediencia o atentado podría costarle caro. El castillo que construyeron con tecnología avanzada se imponía delante de sus ojos, enorme y tenebroso como era de esperarse, a sus afueras solo había terrenos abandonados a su suerte, sucios y malolientes, llenos de plagas de todo tipo, señal de que pocos o ningún humano vivía por ahí. Damian le miró fijamente y con un escueto: «<em>Vete por ahí</em>» desapareció en el umbral del castillo. No era lugar para humanos ni para Jon, y él más que nadie no quería entrar ahí; su rabia hacía palpitar más rápido su corazón al solo pensar que ahí dentro estaba el Consejo Oscuro presidido por el causante de tanto dolor y muerte, el culpable de traer la oscuridad a su mundo, el que una vez fue Batman pero ahora se hacía llamar: «El Batman Que Ríe».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darkest Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El mundo ya no es lo que Jon recuerda, se encuentra solo rodeado de oscuridad y desesperación, pero aparece una nueva esperanza que le incentivará a seguir luchando. No se doblegará ante Damian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He tardado un poco más en traer el capítulo porque tenía que revisarlo... lo de betear no es lo mío.<br/>Seguimos con el ritmo oscuro y deprimente de la historia, sorry pero necesito jondami en el multiverso oscuro jajaja<br/>Por cierto, esta historia tendrá entre 4 y 5 capítulos, quería hacerlo en 3 pero... prefiero dividirlo para que no sea tan pesada la lectura.</p><p>Se agradece todo ♥ y comentario.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>       Era una tarde gris de lo más normal para esa ciudad, pero sus calles vacías y los destrozos amontonados mostraban la nueva realidad que le rodeaba.</p><p>      Ya que Damian le había dejado libre, Jon fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para no llamar la atención decidió ir a pie y así aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba para obtener información, o al menos contactar con opositores al dominio del Batman Que Ríe. Cuanto más se alejaba del Batcastillo, más personas encontraba; desnutridos y vestidos con harapos, escabulléndose por los callejones más estrechos y oscuros, parecían ratas huyendo de su depredador. Una ola de amargura y tristeza le sumergía en los recuerdos de su primera y última vez en Gotham, si tenía que elegir, sin duda se quedaba con la primera visita, ya que la segunda fue la última vez que vio el cielo durante dos años. Recuerda su miedo, su incredulidad, sus náuseas y cómo su padre le gritaba que todo iría bien, que lo ocurrido no era su culpa y que resistiera hasta que él volviera, y esa también fue la última vez que vio a su padre mientras unos parademonios se lo llevaban a la fuerza. Sus siguientes recuerdos no eran más agradables, el frío de su celda en la cárcel en la que se había vuelto Themyscira le seguía acompañando, dos años de su vida perdidos en cuatro metros cuadrados, todo ese sufrimiento por haber rechazado convertirse en otro pararobin, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era muy diferente de esos lacayos de Batman.</p><p>      Mientras recorría ese laberinto de callejones, Jon vio cómo un grupo de personas se peleaban por lo que parecía ser un carrito con bolsas de comida de supermercado, en un momento varias personas empezaron a sacar sus armas, desde pistolas a cuchillos, ante ese escenario y por puro impulso aun sabiendo que no debía, Jon decidió intervenir. Se acercó al tumulto y con un fuerte sonido gutural «<em>¡Eh!</em>» llamó su atención, su metro ochenta le permitía destacar con facilidad y con un rápido vistazo observó en detalle que la comida del carrito no era más que sobras, desde la verdura medio podrida a yogures medio abiertos, Jon comprendió que estaban a punto de matarse por eso, por restos putrefactos.</p><p>      —No hace falta recurrir a la violencia— reprochó sacando las manos de sus bolsillos—. Matar por comida no os hace mejores que ellos— señaló con su dedo en dirección del Batcastillo—, porque eso es lo que ellos quieren, que nos matemos los unos a los otros. Demostremos que somos mejores y compartamos lo que tengamos entre todos.</p><p>      Sus palabras ocasionaron el silencio absoluto de la gente reunida en ese lugar, más que emocionados por lo que les dijo parecían estar en shock, retrocedían con temblorosos pasos hasta que uno de ellos se armó de valor y con un cuchillo de unos veinte centímetros decidió atacarle; fue una estocada rápida y directa al corazón, Jon dejó que llevara a cabo el golpe porque sabía perfectamente que no sufriría daño alguno, en el momento en que su atacante también se percató de su invulnerabilidad, sintió cómo su brazo era agarrado y girado hasta el punto de obtener una fisura de huesos haciendo que perdiera fuerza y el cuchillo cayera como si nada al suelo. Dos golpes ligeros y el chico acabó ensangrentado y de rodillas.</p><p>      —¿Alguien más quiere probar suerte?— espetó con enfado.</p><p>      Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un sonoro aplauso que parecía provenir de uno de los edificios que tenían rodeándoles. Jon no dudó en buscar la fuente de tal sonido, y lo que vio le congeló la sangre por un momento, en una terraza del edificio de enfrente se encontraba Harley Quinn, aplaudiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.</p><p>      —¡Muy buena, Superboy— gritaba al menor—, como era de esperar del hijo del grandullón!— dijo la chica seguida de una risa escandalosa.</p><p>      Había pasado tantos años sin saber nada de la gente de Gotham que pensó que Harley había muerto con el resto de villanos ejecutados en la Noche Oscura, como lo llamaban coloquialmente. La chica no llevaba el maquillaje estrambótico que la caracterizaba, parecía bastante demacrada, Jon podía deducir que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ella también, Batman Que Ríe solo te dejaba vivir si le eras de utilidad o no le estorbabas, y estaba claro que Harley buscaba ser más de lo primero. El ruido atrajo más personas a la terraza y de pronto pudo contar seis individuos detrás de Harley, era un grupo al servicio de la tiranía.</p><p>      —Me pregunto qué pensará Robin cuando le diga que has interferido en asuntos ajenos a ti y has hablado con otras personas— otra chica con capucha larga apareció al lado de la rubia.</p><p>      A simple vista no la reconocería, pero por sus ropajes y aspecto, Jon se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Raven; se había metido en problemas, ella era la fiel ayudante de Robin, aunque hace años dejó de ser la Raven que una vez conoció con los Teen Titans, ésta Raven estaba controlada al completo por la magia de su padre, Trigon el Gran Demonio.</p><p>      A regañadientes, Jon levantó vuelo y se acercó a la terraza donde le esperaban.</p><p>      —¿Qué pasa pequeño Superman?— dijo Harley mientras le apretaba los mofletes a Jon de forma infantil—¿por qué tan serio?</p><p>      —¿Robin te ha dejado salir de su cueva?—interrumpió Raven, Superboy no pudo evitar ver fijamente a su cara, ahora tenía seis ojos rojos color sangre.</p><p>      —Tranquilo— continuó Harley—, no le diremos nada. Se dice que Robin no te trata bien— formó un puchero con sus labios—, no queremos que las cosas vayan a peor…</p><p>      —Yo no he hecho nada— saltó en defensa Jon, sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes.</p><p>      —¡¿Ah no?!— de pronto la voz chillona de Harley hacía presencia— ¿Y qué le llamas tú a interrumpir una masacre? ¿Sabes cuánto nos ha costado encontrar esos alimentos de mierda?</p><p>      Jon cayó en la cuenta, ellos habían preparado todo, el carrito con restos de comida, las armas y la multitud de personas reunidas.</p><p>      —¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?</p><p>      —¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa, es que tienes serrín en la supercabeza?— se podía percibir el enfado de la rubia, cada vez más exaltada, difícil predecir sus movimientos en ese estado—. Normal que Robin te trate como lo hace— insinuó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¡Eh! Pero tranquilo, nosotros no le diremos nada si tú consigues que nos deje ir a Warworld, solo una semana, unos días… con un día nos basta— dijo más animada.</p><p>      Superboy apretó los labios con una sutil sonrisa, se puso derecho y guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Al escuchar su petición, solo pudo pensar en lo aburridos que deben estar si quieren ir a la mayor arena de combate creada para la diversión de uso cuantos elegidos.</p><p>      —¿En serio?— echó un bufido— Primero, me sorprende que tengáis la audacia de querer ir a Warworld, donde sabéis que solo entran los autorizados por el Batman Que Ríe, su Consejo Oscuro y poco más. Segundo, me sorprende más aún que creáis que tengo la capacidad si quiera de solicitarles algo,… yo, que no debería ni estar vivo.</p><p>      Esas palabras con un toque de burla, irritaron al resto, tanto les había molestado las palabras condescendientes de Jon que uno de ellos gritó: «<em>pero si eres la puta de Robin</em>», esto sacó de sus casillas al más joven, se giró, y con un contundente movimiento irradiando violencia se dirigía a esa persona.</p><p>      —¡Ven aquí!— dijo con la voz enardecida— ¡Te mataré!</p><p>      A lo que Raven se interpone poniendo una mano de distancia entre Jon y el secuaz de Harley.</p><p>      —¡Mátalo y matarán a tu padre por tener un hijo desertor!—advirtió con claro tono de amenaza.</p><p>      Todo se desvaneció delante de él, el enfado, la burla, Harley y Raven; todo dejó de importarle en cuanto oyó esas palabras. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar información y sin quererlo había conseguido algo importante.</p><p>      —Así que mi padre está vivo— escuetas palabras seguidas por los rostros pálidos del grupo, inmediatamente de alejó del lugar con su vuelo a supervelocidad.</p><p>      Mientras en la terraza hubo un breve silencio de espanto. <em>«Vaya, será mejor que Robin no se entere de esto» </em>dijo en voz baja Harley Quinn.</p><p>      Estuvo esperando fuera del Batcastillo el resto de la tarde, pensaba una y mil formas de gestionar adecuadamente esa valiosa información, no podía hablarlo libremente con Robin, no era buena idea que supieran que Superboy sabía que Superman estaba encerrado en alguna parte, aún con vida.</p><p>      Tal y como pensó, con la caída de la noche y la falta de sol, empezaron a salir del castillo todos los involucrados directos con este Batman, eran semihombres, o zombies como él les llamaba, porque más que libres y poderosos eran solo sombras de lo que una vez fueron, estaban algunos villanos como Luthor al que Batman Que Ríe no mató porque sabía que su intelecto le sería útil, así que solo uso su toxina para transformarlo en un maniático semihombre payaso, también había héroes, o lo que fueron una vez, que estaban a su merced como Shazam, al que usaba como conector al mundo mágico o Constantine para llegar al inframundo, aunque para Jon el inframundo ya estaba a simple vista. Entre toda esa cantidad de esbirros sobresalía Robin, que además de ser su mano derecha en Gotham, era su heredero, puede que Bruce Wayne y Damian Wayne ya no existan tal y como eran antes, pero su lazo de unión seguía inquebrantable.</p><p>      En un momento la sombra de Robin emergió a su lado, han pasado más de tres años desde que el mundo dejó de ser su mundo, pero la diferencia de estatura seguía siendo evidente; Jon le sacaba al menos 10 centímetros de altura, Damian iba perdiendo el hermoso color oliva de su piel y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más pálido con una apariencia más enferma debido a su exposición a la nanotoxina, pero lo peor de todo y que más grima le daba a Jon era el trozo de símbolo que llevaba cicatrizado en el pecho, la «R» de Robin lo llevaría cosido al cuerpo para siempre.</p><p>      Por su parte, Jon tampoco seguía siendo el mismo; después de la trágica noche en la Atalaya y debido a su exposición a la kryptonita negra modificada de Batman Que Ríe, su aspecto había evolucionado a algo más aterrador, sus pupilas se había vuelto negras como la noche y sus iris se quedaron con el rojo rubí de sus láseres, al no haber sido expuesto a la nanotoxina, aún conservaba su aspecto humano, pero eso no evitaba que la gente tuviera miedo al verle, aunque con el tiempo, las propias personas se acostumbraron a ver monstruos por sus calles y él pasó a ser de los otros, de los que asustan.</p><p>       Un golpe seco en sus costillas le trajo de vuelta a la tierra, no es que le hiciera daño pero sabía quién era el autor. Una mirada de reprobación de Damian le crispó los nervios de la espalda.</p><p>      —¿Otra vez piensas quedarte de piedra como una estatua? Venga, vámonos antes de que padre te vea, sabes perfectamente que odia verte… así— ese «así» se refería a su estado actual, sin estar infectado por la toxina. Su padre, con su mente retorcida, odiaba recordar que Jon aún seguía siendo el mismo de siempre (en parte) y veía como una debilidad de su heredero el no querer usar la toxina con él. «<em>No es el momento</em>», era la respuesta que Robin siempre le daba.</p><p>      —¿A la mansión?— pregunto comedidamente.</p><p>      —No. Tengo un encargo que cumplir en Themyscira, llévame al puerto— como siempre, era una orden directa, pero esta vez Jon tenía que jugar sus cartas.</p><p>      —¿Irás solo?</p><p>      Damian se giró como una peonza apoyado en sus talones. Le miró levantado una ceja y dubitativo, estaba pensando, y eso no era bueno para Jon.</p><p>      —¿Por qué lo preguntas?— se le acercó más— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo haga o deje se hacer?</p><p>      «<em>Mierda</em>», Jon era malo en estas cosas, no sabía mentir ni disimular.</p><p>      —Pensé que querrías que te acompañe como otras ocasiones en las que me lo pediste— tenía que mantenerse firme, no dejar que Damian vea a través de él, aunque eso era muy complicado, no fue su mejor amigo en vano.</p><p>      —Y en todas ellas te negaste, ¿qué lo hace diferente hoy?— su aliento frío rozaba el cuello de Jon, su cercanía hacía galopar su corazón.</p><p>      El menor dudó por un momento, no iba a rendirse fácilmente, no ahora que sabía lo de su padre, tenía que parecer accesible pero sin levantar sospechas, era complicado teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes rebeldes hacia la causa de Batman Que Ríe, pero Damian tenía tantas ganas de tenerle de su lado, que era lo único que podía usar a su favor. Se aprovecharía de ello aunque eso le supusiera acabar en el barro.</p><p>      —Hoy… mientras caminaba por la ciudad, encontré un grupo de personas y yo… no pude evitar ayudarles a buscar comida…</p><p>      Terminó de decir esas palabras y lo siguiente que vio es cómo un batarang le golpeaba en la cara, Damian había agarrado uno y le estaba golpeando con ello varias veces, sabía que no le haría daño pero el hecho de agredirle le era satisfactorio.</p><p>      —¡IMBÉCIL!— gritó— ¿cuántas veces tengo que castigarte para que aprendas a no ayudar a nadie? ¡¿EH?! ¿Qué crees que pensará el Consejo Oscuro si se entera de esto, o mi padre?...</p><p>      Los golpes pararon en seco, Jon no había hecho ademán de defenderse o esquivarle, así que vio claramente cómo Damian dejó de golpearle y cómo le miraba frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>      —¿Por eso estabas interesado en el encargo de mi padre? Sabías que me acabaría enterando así que decidiste elegir el castigo por tu cuenta, no eres tan listo como crees— el castigo de Damian tenía dos variantes: enviarle a realizar algún trabajo o encargo de Batman Que Ríe que sabía que Jon odiaría hacer, o que le haga un trabajo en su cama, que también odiaba—. Despídete de tu plan, esta vez voy a castigarte de las dos formas— con su mano izquierda agarró fuerte de la entrepierna de Jon— y más te vale que no te resistas, o idearé un castigo mucho peor y sabes que puedo.</p><p>      Había improvisado todo, no sabía si era la mejor forma de empezar un plan secreto pero con ello había conseguido lo que quería, aunque en principio no pensó que iría con Damian, ahora estaba de camino a Themyscira y ahí estaba una oportunidad de encontrar aliados o al menos la ayuda de uno importante.</p><p>      En la nueva tierra o Metalverse, como lo renombró Batman Que Ríe, las ciudades importantes habían cambiado de lugar o nombre, en parte debido a las guerras y bombas nucleares que cambiaron los continentes originando un nuevo mapa geopolítico. Ahora mismo, Jon que llevaba en brazos a Damian, se dirigían más allá del sur de Gotham, la capital por así decirlo; para llegar a Themyscira tenían que atravesar el nuevo Mar Muerto que separaba las costas de la ciudad de Batman de las de El Averno, donde se encontraba la tan famosa prisión de las Amazonas; lo que un día fue la Isla Paraíso tierra de semidiosas guerreras, hoy era la prisión más inquebrantable para los villanos y desertores de la tiranía actual.</p><p>      —Vamos primero a Bahía Brimstone— dijo Damian—, mi padre tiene un castillo y allí podremos pasar la noche.</p><p>      Esa Bahía estaba a unos 30 minutos de viaje en vuelo desde Themyscira, Jon nunca había estado por esa zona pero había oído lo suficiente como para saber lo que les esperaba. En su momento fue una gran zona de playa, en verano las personas se pasan horas disfrutando de sus olas, su brisa y su buen clima, ahora se había convertido en una playa de ceniza y fuego, cuyos habitantes eran monstruos demoniacos salidos de la Puerta del Infierno abierta para conquistar la magia negra. No era una zona habitada por simples humanos, y si había un castillo de Batman Que Ríe es que estaban sus esbirros vigilando el lugar, eso complicaba cualquier acción irracional por parte de Jon.</p><p>      Cuando llegaron al castillo al que le dirigió Damian, solo podían ver humo mezclado con una niebla espesa de azufre, algo que olía asqueroso. Una prueba de que el infierno estaba ahí. El castillo era mucho más pequeño del que tenía en Gotham, tenía la misma estética gótica que caracterizaba a su ciudad natal y desde el tejado se podía ver la costa marina, el único sonido que les acompañaba era el eco del sonido de sus olas turbulentas golpeando las rocas que hacían de diques. La oscuridad era completa, solo acompañados por la luz de la luna Jon pudo distinguir a los guardias que salían a su encuentro, llevaban lámparas de queroseno, algo tan antiguo que a Jon le parecía haber viajado a la época medieval.</p><p>      Pronto les dirigieron al interior, como era de costumbre, los guardias solo le dirigían la palabra a Damian; le estaban enseñando un plano de la zona y le daban los horarios de su guardia personal y del castillo. En esos momentos, Jon agradecía tener visión microscópica y superoído.</p><p>      Jon fue enviado a una habitación en la que había algo de comida, pan semiduro y carne de a saber qué animal, pero no podía elegir, era eso o quedarse famélico. Había una cama individual que no parecía muy cómoda, a juego había un armario antiguo que generaba un ambiente sombrío, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Jon fue los dos ventanales enormes que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna, iluminaba cada rincón de ese cuarto y daba la sensación de estar bajo una lupa, por algún motivo, esa imagen le relajaba. Pasaron un par de horas y tal como le advirtió antes, Damian había ido a esa habitación para hacerle cumplir el castigo que le había sido asignado.</p><p>      No es que le sorprendiera a Jon, es más, era algo que estaba esperando que ocurriera y más esa noche.</p><p>     Damian se había quitado la capa y solo llevaba su camisa roja semirota, se había quitado las correas de púas de los brazos que tan excéntrico le hacían ver, no llevaba antifaz por lo que sus ojos brillaban en color verde intenso, sin duda la luz de la luna hacía brillas los colores más ocultos.</p><p>      Se le acercó en silencio, no dijo ni una palabra hasta llegar a uno de los ventanales, se quedó viendo a fuera como si esperase algo. Jon estaba sentado en la cama, por un momento pensó en quitarse la ropa y tumbarse en la cama esperando que todo pasara rápido como la última vez, cuanto menos tiempo compartiese con Damian, se sentiría mejor consigo mismo. Pero su compañero tenía otros planes.</p><p>      —Ven— ordenó con una voz bastante suave, como si se tratase de un secreto.</p><p>      El menor le levanto de mala gana, fue hasta el ventanal donde aún estaba Damian e hizo lo mismo que él, mirar a través de los cristales. La oscuridad de la noche era intensa a la lejanía, apenas se veía nada y lo único que iluminaba los balcones inmensos y los portones eran las antorchas de los guardias, la luna hacía el resto pero no se ponía dar luz a la eterna oscuridad que se había creado en su mundo.</p><p>      —¿Les ves?— dijo casi susurrando otra vez—. Nos observan desde varios puntos, se van turnando, primero los de enfrente y luego los laterales.</p><p>      No les quitaba la vista de encima y eso causó curiosidad en Jon, <em>«¿Por qué tanto interés en los guardias y su vigilancia?»</em> se preguntaba, de pronto un pequeño resuello saltó en su garganta <em>«¿Habrá descubierto mi plan?»,</em> si pudiera sudar, ahora mismo sus poros echarían gotas frías.</p><p>      —Hm… es un buen lugar— dijo Damian asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza.</p><p>      Jon estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, no sabía a qué se refería el mayor ni porqué estaba observando inmóvil a los guardias, él llegó a contar 9 esbirros que de vez en cuando giraban la vista a su habitación, no sabía si era porque sabían que Robin estaba ahí o porque se trataba de él.</p><p>      Al minuto, vio cómo Damian se acercaba más adonde él estaba, Jon le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia por lo que para llegar a su cara, Damian tenía que ponerse de puntillas y rodearle con sus brazos a la altura del cuello, así apoyaba su peso y podía balancearse en busca de su boca. Dos toques de sus labios escuetos seguidos de besos más exigentes y desinhibidos, él podía aguatar casi cualquier cosa, pero los besos con Damian eran algo que no podía soportar ni tampoco rechazar. Siempre se movía en esa fina línea del asco y el deseo, y es lo que más rabia le daba de sí mismo. Sintió cómo el mayor le arrastraba más hacia el ventanal, de forma que la espalda de Damian chocaba directamente con el cristal, sus respiraciones se hacían más fuertes y las manos que le rodeaban el cuello empezaban a jugar con su pelo ondulado, tirando de el para luego acariciarlo. Rompen el beso y seguidamente Jon siente cómo su excompañero empieza a dejarle pequeños besos en sus mejillas y cuello, bajando mientras acaricia sus pezones por encima de la camiseta. En el momento en que Jon vio a Damian arrodillarse y cómo le abría la cremallera para bajarle el pantalón, los calzoncillos y cómo empezaba a introducir su pene en su boca, comprendió qué era lo que tanto susurraba hace un momento y su interés en los guardias; quería dar un espectáculo y que así supieran que Robin y Superboy estaban follando. Por eso eligió el ventanal y por eso ahora le estaba chupando con agilidad y energía la polla.</p><p>       Cómo odiaba su maldita mente enferma, al igual que odiaba que siempre supiera qué zonas tocar de su cuerpo para conseguir la reacción deseada. Su legua jugaba con su glande que empezaba a sobresalir y mostrar su color rosado, una de sus manos frotaba lentamente pero con dureza todo el falo que ya se estaba endureciendo. Lo sacaba y metía de su boca donde lo bañaba con su saliva, de forma tan lasciva que Jon tenía que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas las ganas que tenía de embestir ese orificio.</p><p>      Con su miembro en todo su esplendor, el más alto sintió cómo chocaba contra la campanilla de la garganta de Damian, cómo los músculos de la misma se contraían como acto reflejo a una arcada contenida. No sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar y no estaba seguro de cuán lejos quería llegar Damian, él y solo él marcaba los pasos de sus sesiones sexuales, de las cuales Jon nunca tomó participación activa por decisión propia. Puede que de esto se percatara su acompañante porque inmediatamente se levantó de su posición, se bajó los pantalones rotos que llevaba puesto y sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta, ahora su rostro chocaba con el cristal, se podía intuir que con una mano empezaba a masturbarse, su cuerpo se recolocó de tal forma que tenía justo detrás de él a Jon, comenzó a arquear la espalda, doblando la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia adelante y apoyándose en el cristal con la otra mano libre. De ese modo, su culo encajaba perfectamente con la parte baja de la ingle del menor, empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo frotando su entrada con los genitales del otro. Tenía que admitirlo, Damian seguía teniendo un gran equilibrio para hacer esos movimientos estando de puntillas y apoyado a un cristal del que su mano resbala constantemente por el sudor.</p><p>      Jon no pensaba mover ni un dedo que no fuera ordenado, pero el dolor de su polla empezaba a incrementarse a medida que el roce con el culo de su acompañante se intensificaba, sentía cómo empezaba a gotear pre-semen y su pene palpitaba tanto que parecía tener vida propia. Ver a Damian ofrecerse de esa manera, le rompía todos los esquemas; qué quería que Jon hiciera, quizá su castigo era quedarse de pie mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y solo uno obtenía placer con ello.</p><p>      —Adelante— dijo entre jadeos—. Sé que quieres— su culo se quedó quieto y en pompa, a la espera de lo que hiciera Jon—, ¿a qué esperas?</p><p>      Eso no sonaba a una orden, era más una invitación, pero Jon no podía dedicarle tiempo a pensárselo dos veces, su cuerpo le pedía que se soltara; ya se autoflagelaría después por caer siempre en las artimañas de Damian.</p><p>      Con una mano sujetó firmemente las caderas del mayor, con la otra sujeto su polla y la dirigió a la entrada de Damian, y sin lubricante o preparación de ningún tipo, entró de una estocada. Un chillido acompañó a su acción, Damian se retorcía de lo que podía interpretarse como dolor, la última vez que hizo lo mismo le provocó varias fisuras anales que no dejaban de sangrar. No quiere pasar por lo mismo, no porque le importara hacerle daño a Damian, sino porque le era bastante desagradable follarle mientras sangra. Sacó su pene, escupió varia veces en su entrada esparciéndolo con sus dedos, usó su líquido pre-seminal para lubricar su polla para luego deslizarlo en el interior del mayor, esta vez más lento y pausado.</p><p>      El vaivén empezó a tomar ritmo, las caderas de Jon se movían rápido mientras que con ambas manos le separaba los glúteos facilitando una penetración más profunda, algo que satisfacía enormemente a Damian que no paraba de jadear y gemir. Cada embestida venía acompañada de chapoteos provenientes del choque de sus carnes, y por la feroz masturbación que el mayor se estaba proporcionando</p><p>      —Más rápido, joder— gruñó entre dientes, apenas pronunciando correctamente las palabras.</p><p>      Si quería velocidad, Jon se la daría.</p><p>      Colocó sus manos en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y los hombros de Damian, para que no se pudiera mover ni desequilibrar, apretó tanto que sabía que dejaría marcas, sacó su polla hasta solo dejar la punta dentro, respiró pesadamente y empezó a penetrarle con tanta fuera y velocidad que el mayor empezó a balbucear sin llegar a decir ni una vocal correctamente. Jon veía cómo el cuerpo del de abajo se contorsionaba dejando la mano apenas apoyada en el cristal por la poca fuerza que tenía, en un momento los jadeos intermitentes se volvían más roncos y con un <em>«Ah-ahh»</em> pudo comprobar que se corría y que el líquido caía espeso al suelo de la habitación. Cuando Jon bajó la vista pudo notar cómo la carne del culo moreno de Damian cada vez se volvía más morado, era normal que ganara ese color, después de todo, era como si se estuviera cayendo de culo unas 100 veces por minuto. Eso le excitó tanto que le agarró por las caderas y sin darse cuenta empezó a flotar, sus pies se habían levantado al menos 30 centímetros del suelo, el cuerpo de Damian habría acabado colgando si no fuera porque apoyaba ambas manos en el cristal con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y sus pies buscaban apoyo en los de Jon. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se elevaba, pero había perdido total control y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, querría correrse y el verse follando en el aire ahora a casi un metro de altura, le llenaba de adrenalina.</p><p>      Unos minutos así, los chillidos de Damian se volvían más desesperados y Jon sabía que llegaba a su límite. Con una estocada fuerte y profunda se corrió dentro del mayor; no le había pedido que lo hiciera y aun así, Jon sintió que lo tenía que hacer, lo quería. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras recuperaba el liento, Damian relajaba todo su cuerpo pasando por la fase de temblar como gelatina a flácido total. Sus piernas temblaban y buscaban desesperadamente apoyarse en algún lugar firme, el super notó esto y supo que tocaba bajar, descendió lentamente permitiendo que las manos de Damian apoyadas en el cristal le siguieran el ritmo de descenso.</p><p>      Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo, Damian cayó de rodillas tambaleándose, sus piernas se sentían débiles y los músculos del trasero le dolían como si le estuvieran quemando a fuego, solo se dio cuenta de que Jon se había corrido en su interior cuando sintió cómo se deslizaba el líquido viscoso por sus muslos, era la primera vez que el kryptoniano hacía eso sin una orden suya, no negará que eso le dio un pequeño vuelco al corazón, algo le decía que por fin Jon se había acostumbrado a tener sexo con él sin necesidad de ser un castigo. Se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía.</p><p>      Mientras Damian yacía en el suelo, Jon se recolocaba la ropa, y no pudo evitar mirar por el gran ventanal encontrando para su sorpresa a varios guardias mirando directamente a su zona, sin duda habían disfrutado de la escena que Damian había decidido enseñarles. Se supone que eran guardias y en vez de vigilar el portón o las zonas más alejadas por si algún monstruo decidía invadirlos, sus ojos solo se enfocaban en su ventanal, tan desagradable como el hecho de haber follado a plena vista. <em>«Esto solo puede ser divertido y placentero en la mente de un loco, alguien como Robin»</em>, pensó Jon.</p><p>      El resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, Damian se había recuperado y salido de la habitación con la dignidad altiva que caracteriza a un Wayne y sin decir ni una palabra. Jon, una vez solo en la habitación esperó a que fuera de madrugada, había cooperado en todo esa noche solo para llegar a ese momento. Con la dureza con la que trató a Damian sabía que éste ahora mismo debería estar durmiendo como una piedra en su dormitorio.</p><p>      Haciendo uso de su visión rayos-X, salió de su habitación esquivando a cualquier guardia que apareciera delante de él, llegó hasta lo más alto del castillo y saliendo por una ventana que daba al tejado, se fue volando a toda velocidad. El castillo podía estar muy bien vigilado, pero no lo suficiente para una persona con superpoderes. Tenía que poner en marcha su plan para poder rescatar a su padre de la prisión en la que lo tenían, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y con la fuerza necesaria como para no ser parte de la locura del Batman Que Ríe, esa era: Wonder Woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Darkest Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toda su esperanza está puesta en su plan, en que Wonder Woman podrá ayudarle a liberar a su padre, todo este tiempo esperando por este momento habrá valido la pena ¿o no?. Su encuentro con El Batman Que Ríe será revelador para Jon y para su tóxica relación con Damian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tercer capítulo y ahora sí puedo confirmar que esta historia acabará en el capítulo 5, y si todo va bien (hablo de mi inspiración que es muy perezosa), esto acabará antes del 31 de octubre, cerrando Halloween.<br/>Quizá le he dado demasiada importancia al mundo de BWL/Metalverse, pero es que me gusta desarrollar mundos e historias y lo que ha hecho DC me gusta mucho; no puedo evitarlo u.u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>       Lo recuerda tan vivamente que aún se le estremece el cuerpo como el primer día; el aire pesado cargado de olores nauseabundos, parecía aquello un pozo de aguas residuales y si lo pensaba bien, era la mejor descripción que se podía hacer de la prisión de Themyscira. Lo que antes había sido tierra divina hogar de semidiosas, hoy había perdido toda su grandeza convirtiéndose en la prisión más infranqueable de la tierra, creado por el Batman Que Ríe y utilizado para albergar a los prisioneros más crueles, o a inocentes que chocaban con los ideales del nuevo régimen. Jon aún recuerda el día que llegó a ese pozo de almas perdidas, con 14 años se vio a sí mismo encerrado en una celda apartada del resto, bañada por la luz del sol rojo que le quitaba todos sus poderes y le convertía en un simple humano; para entonces lo había perdido todo: a su padre, su madre, su ciudad y amigos, todos los pilares de su existencia se habían desmoronado en una sola noche o quizás antes, pero él no se dio cuenta hasta después.</p><p>       En sus dos años viviendo en esa prisión, pudo llegar a conocer a mucha gente, sus momentos de ocio se basaban en ser llevado a un patio interior en el que las luces rojas hacían acto de presencia, por suerte, esas luces solo le afectaban a él así que podía compartir esas horas con otra gente, eso le ayudaba a evadirse de su autoflagelación emocional y psicológica. Entre ellos, se hizo muy amigo de un guardia que era un simple humano y que vivía en un pequeño poblado de los que se levantaron alrededor de Themyscira; pasaban mucho tiempo hablando y siempre le contaba cosas de fuera para mantenerle al día, fue él quien le informo del estado de los héroes del mundo, cómo habían caído como moscas en las garras del Batman que ya no era Batman, y cómo es que la Princesa Amazona era prisionera VIP en lo que un día fue su palacio. Solo le dijo lo que él había escuchado, pero era suficiente para saber que estaba viva y en buen estado, y que de algún modo, habían conseguido someterla para que dejara de luchar. Al ver el estado de esos héroes caídos en desgracia, su amigo siempre le había dicho que si conseguía salir de ahí, fuera a buscarle a su casa, siempre tendría un refugio con su familia. Esas palabras ayudaron mucho a Jon, viéndose solo y abandonado a una corta edad, saber que le importaba a alguien le reconfortaba.</p><p>       Y es por todo eso que ahora mismo Jon se dirigía a buscarle, ahora es cuando necesitaba de su ayuda más que nunca. La ayuda de un amigo.</p><p>       Su plan era sencillo, pero difícil de llevar a cabo, al menos él solo. Tendría que infiltrarse en la prisión de máxima seguridad, llegar hasta donde tuvieran a Wonder Woman encerrada, sacarla de ahí y huir juntos a un escondite alejado de Batman Que Ríe y de Robin. Trazar un nuevo plan para buscar a su padre y liberarle también de su prisión. Sabía que era una idea egoísta, pero su padre era la última esperanza que tenían de volver la tierra a como era antes, o al menos en parte.</p><p>       Cuando llegó al poblado, aterrizó lo más silenciosamente posible, no quería que el resto de personas  le vieran alrededor de la casa de su amigo, no quería causarle más problemas. Se acercó a la puerta pequeña de lo que  parecía más una choza, tal y como en su día le había contado, su casa estaba a tres calles antes de llegar al vertedero de la zona. Escaneó el lugar, las cuatro personas que vivían ahí estaban dormidas, entró con precaución y se acercó al cuerpo que se asemejaba más al vigilante que recordaba, reconoció su ritmo cardiaco y en un cerrar de ojos lo había sacado de su cama y se lo había llevado lo bastante lejos como para que nadie los viera.</p><p>       El hombre de unos 48 años llevaba ropas típicas de la zona desértica, bastante abrigado porque por las noches la temperatura caía de golpe; estaba aún adormilado, algo mareado y de pronto asustado, cuando se percató de su situación su ritmo se aceleró llegando a preocupar a Jon, éste se acercó para que el adulto le viera el rostro con mayor claridad y pudiera reconocerle antes de que entrara en pánico.</p><p>       —Dios… Jonathan, ¿eres tú?...— dijo con incredulidad y los ojos muy abiertos, forzándose a tranquilizar sus nervios—. Madre mía, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?</p><p>       —¡Sí, soy yo, Paul!— inmediatamente le rodeo con los brazos; por fin veía una cara amable entre tanto dolor y desesperación—. Ha pasado 1 año, 10 meses y 24 días desde que abandoné la prisión, perdona que no haya sido capaz de visitarte… en otras circunstancias.</p><p>       —Tranquilo, lo entiendo— se separó un poco del abrazo para verle a los ojos—. No es fácil estar en tu posición ahora mismo, las cosas no han mejorado para nadie, ¿pero al menos estamos aquí, no? Me alegra que hayas venido.</p><p>       —Lamento que sea por un motivo egoísta que te haya sacado de esta forma de tu casa, pero necesito tu ayuda. No tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de que no estoy con ellos, así que iré al grano— su mirada cambió rápidamente a una seria, una que Paul no recuerda haber visto nunca—: Mi padre, está vivo, y quiero rescatarle de donde diablos lo tengan encerrado.</p><p>       —Vaya… así que te has enterado— dijo el mayor apartando su rostro.</p><p>       —¿Tú también lo sabías?</p><p>       —No, quiero decir… no lo sabía hasta hace unos meses. Todo empezó como un rumor, algunos prisioneros traídos de la ciudad de <em>Machine City One</em> dijeron que era muy sabido allí que Superman estaba encerrado en una de las tres grandes ciudades de la margen derecha, y que estaba muy bien custodiado. Esos prisioneros se acaban repartiendo por Themyscira y <em>Arkam Asylum</em>, supongo que por eso el rumor llegó hasta Gotham. Aunque no sé si eso es bueno.</p><p>       —No, no lo es. Por eso tengo que darme prisa, antes de que el Batman Que Ríe cambie de parecer y decida matarlo o cambiarle de ubicación, y sea más difícil rescatarle.</p><p>       —¿Pero cómo piensas hacer eso? Es un suicidio… nadie se animaría a tal desenlace, porque ese Batman no solo mata, sino que tortura mentalmente, tu mente acaba hecha trizas, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe— dijo con mucha preocupación y recelo.</p><p>       —Sí, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando que las cosas vayan a mejor, tengo esta oportunidad y la tomaré, por eso necesito que me ayudes a contactar con Wonder Woman, ambos sabemos que está ahí dentro.</p><p>       El hombre de pronto se quedó en silencio, como si hubiera perdido el habla, se llevó la mano a su barba grisácea y empezó a rascarla a modo de tic nervioso.</p><p>       —Lo siento muchísimo, Jonathan, pero eso va a ser imposible— respondió a la petición con una voz más apaga—. A los pocos meses de que te fueras, vino el Batman Que Ríe y acabó su trabajo.</p><p>       Los ojos que antes brillaban con ilusión habían perdido toda su luz, Jon se giró un poco, una presión en la boca del estómago y el calor de sus ojos le hacían sentir que rompería a llorar en ese momento. Por un tiempo, llegó a pensar que Batman había dejado con vida a Wonder Woman esperando a que se recupere de sus lesiones resultantes de ese día fatídico en la Atalaya, para poder luego convertirla en otra más de sus consejeros o almirantes de guerra. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, pero una vez más ha fracasado en su propósito; ahora con Diana muerta había perdido toda oportunidad de hacer frente a este mundo de locos.</p><p>       —Siento haberte dado tan mala noticia, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… yo…</p><p>       —No, tranquilo Paul, ya has hecho suficiente. Soy yo el que ha fallado… otra vez. Es mi culpa.</p><p>       —No es tu culpa, tú no sabías nada de esto ¿qué podrías haber hecho? Y mucho menos antes— le agarro con firmeza del brazo tratando de obtener su completa atención—. Llegaste con solo 14 años y sobreviviste hasta ahora como pudiste, nada de esto es tu culpa y tampoco lo que pasó en la Atalaya.</p><p>       Jon permaneció en silencio.</p><p>       —No pierdas la esperanza Jonathan— el hombre apoya su mano en el pecho de su amigo—, eso es lo que significa la «S» de tu familia, ¿no? La esperanza de que las cosas aún pueden cambiar a mejor.</p><p>       Jon le mira de frente, esta vez sin la ilusión y ánimos que tenía hasta hace un momento, pero igual de firme que siempre.</p><p>       —Perdió todo significado aquella noche en la Atalaya, la misma noche en que mi madre murió y este mundo se fue a la mierda.</p><p>       Ante esas palabras tan rotas y contundentes, Paul no sabía qué decir, Jon estaba profundamente herido y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.</p><p>       —La vida tiene dos lados, recuerda cuál es el tuyo— dijo el hombre envolviéndole en un abrazo fuerte. Jon recuperó la calma lentamente, pero había llegado el momento de despedirse una vez más.</p><p>       —Cuídate mucho ¡me escuchas!, espero que nos volvamos a ver, te echaré de menos— apretaba más el abrazo que sabía que el joven necesitaba.</p><p>       —Nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas, estoy seguro— dijo cerrando los ojos y sumiéndose en ese abrazo que le relajaba todo el cuerpo.</p><p>       Así Jon sujetó con firmeza a su amigo y de la misma forma que lo había sacado de su casa, volvió a dejarle. Se aseguró de no haber levantado sospechas en posibles mirones o testigos, e inmediatamente partió hacia el Castillo de la Bahía donde Robin estaba. En cuanto su mente mencionó ese nombre, recapacitó en todo lo que había hablado con Paul; tenía razón, no era su culpa que acabara enloquecido por la kryptonita negra de Damian y Batman, no era su culpa lo que le pasó a su madre, como tampoco que pasara dos años encerrado en una prisión, todo eso era culpa de Damian, culpa del Robin loco que consumió al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.</p><p>       Pero si de algo era culpable es de no haber hecho nada para impedir que las cosas siguieran así desde el día que abandonó la prisión. Se había acomodado a lo que le «había tocado» y la única vez que pensó de verdad en acabar aquello, se había recriminado a sí mismo. <em>«Miedo»</em> repitió su mente como si fuera su palabra de salvación, pero no lo era, solo era la prueba del origen de todos sus errores, y de cómo el culpable de su maldición era Damian.</p><p>       Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que solo se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al Castillo cuando se percató de su sombra caminando por los pasillos que le llevaban a su cuarto, no se había encontrado con ningún guardia cerca de la zona ni en el interior, y eso ya le parecía raro. Toda su suspicacia desapareció en cuanto oyó la voz de Damian proviniendo de la habitación donde se supone que pasaría la noche.</p><p>       —¡¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?!— gritó el mayor visiblemente enfadado, estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.</p><p>       El cuarto, como antes de irse, seguía iluminado por la luna, aunque cada vez más baja a medida que se alejaba para ocultarse otra vez.</p><p>       —Necesitaba despejarme un poco— respondió Jon sin interés alguno en inventarse una mentira más creíble. Ni siquiera le regresaba la mirada a Damian y eso aumentó más el enfado del otro.</p><p>       —¿Qué diablos te crees que es esto? ¿Te crees que puedes salir y entrar sin autorización?— se levantó de la cama y ahora tenía los brazos terminados en puños—. ¿Te tengo que recordar qué pasaría si mi padre se entera de que te dejo campar a tus anchas?, los guardias le habrían avisado de inmediato, tuve que deshacerme de ellos… como si fuera tu cómplice.</p><p>       —Oh, vaya, ahora supongo que debo agradecértelo— le respondía con su tono cada vez más burlesco—. Dime, «amo» ¿cómo te lo tengo que agradecer? Quizá te apetece una mamada, o una comida de culo, espera, quizá quieres que me baje los pantalones para que te empotre contra una pared…</p><p>       —¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?— Damian le interrumpe mientras se acerca rápidamente a Jon de forma amenazante.</p><p>       —Lo que siempre hago bajo tus órdenes— respondió esta vez con la mirada fija en esos ojos verdes ajenos—; tú ordenas y yo cumplo. Hasta ahora has obtenido todo lo que has querido de mí, pero da igual cuanto me lo pidas o supliques Damian, nunca te amaré. Jamás.</p><p>       La cara de Damian pasó de incomprensión a furia, con el ceño tan fruncido que le cambiaba la cara por completo. Jon era consciente de lo que había dicho y se mantenía firme, así que lo siguiente que hizo Damian le sorprendió inquietantemente. Su acompañante, como en una demostración de control de la ira y modales, no respondió a las palabras hirientes de Jon, y simplemente abandonó la habitación. Sin decir una sola palabra, dejó al kryptoniano engullido por la oscuridad de la noche y su silencio.</p><p>       Esperaba un reproche, decenas de maldiciones para él y todo ser vivo, e incluso pensó que habría agresión física o alguno de sus tan conocidos, para él, castigos pero no hubo nada. Eso consiguió que Jon no pegara ojo toda la noche.</p><p>       Al día siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, Damian y Jon, que seguía sus órdenes junto con otros guardias del Castillo, partían en dirección a la prisión de Themyscira, iban en grandes camiones acompañados de furgonetas donde al menos podían caber 30 personas en cada uno. Jon no sabía por qué llevaban tanta protección y transporte, pensaba que solo era un tema de revisión de la situación de los prisioneros, tampoco es que pudiera preguntar nada; desde anoche Damian no le dirigía la palabra ni la mirada, como si fuera un fantasma, ese era el trato que había estado recibiendo.</p><p>       Llegaron al medio día, y sin tiempo que perder, Damian dio la orden a varios grupos de 4 guardias para que se separaran y fueran por varios sectores de la prisión, llevaban una tabled holográfica con lo que parecía ser un listado de nombres. Jon estaba concentrado tratando de descifrar lo que ocurría hasta que un guardia se dirigió a él:</p><p>       —Tú vienes con nosotros— le dijo con tono autoritario, bastante alto y mayor, más robot que humano. Le empujó un poco para que se pusiera en marcha.</p><p>       El joven Kent se giró para ver a Damian, esperando su orden, pero el otro seguía ignorándole. Decidió seguir al guardia a fin de no perder los nervios, suficiente tenía con recorrer aquel lugar que le traía malos recuerdos.</p><p>       Subieron a las últimas plantas de la prisión, jamás había estado ahí porque los prisioneros con más posibilidades de huir o descontrolarse, como él, estaban en las plantas más inferiores. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el guardia a cargo de su grupo repasó la lista y envió a cada uno de ellos a determinadas celdas para traer a los presos; a él le derivó el listado de las últimas de la zona, ordenándole con un escueto: —Trae a estos, y que no escapen—. En cuanto llegó a las celdas, vio que en cada una habían al menos 4 presos, no sabía que encerraban a varios en un solo lugar. Abrió la puerta de seguridad con la clave que figuraba en la lista y sacó a los prisioneros sin decirles ni una palabra, parecían enajenados, algo drogaros incluso diría.</p><p>       Eran simples personas desde su punto de vista, no podían ser más que ciudadanos que fueron apresados por mostrarse en contra del gobierno totalitario de Batman Que Ríe. Acabó teniendo un total de 15 presos a su cargo, les miró seriamente para tratar de imponer su mando, pero no hacía falta, todos miraban asustados al suelo, empezaban a temblar y guardaban silencio como si la vida les fuera en ello. Jon se acercó a uno pero éste retrocedió despavorido; al principio se sorprendió, pero luego comprendió que estaban asustados porque le tenían miedo a Jon, a su aspecto. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin prestar demasiada atención a sí mismo, en parte porque no quería ser consciente de su propia realidad, que había olvidado su aspecto. Sus ojos negros con los iris rojos permanentes debido a su largo contacto con la kryptonita negra, su piel bastante más pálida de lo normal porque no salía al sol con frecuencia y su ropa,… no eran una señal de confianza.</p><p>       Trató de evitarles el mal rato, así que no forzó la situación. Les ordenó que le siguieran, tardaron unos minutos en reunirse con el resto de presos, a simple vista parecían ser unos 50; el encargado llegó y se dispuso a hablar:</p><p>       —Enhorabuena, han sido seleccionados para participar en el torneo de lucha que se llevará a cabo en Warworld, en honor al cuarto aniversario de la fundación de nuestro querido gobierno; podrán rendir pleitesía a nuestro Gobernador el Batman Que Ríe y buscar su clemencia.</p><p>       Jon permaneció boquiabierto por unos minutos mientras organizaban a los presos; estaban planeado hacer ejecuciones de prisioneros disfrazándolo de combates.</p><p>       Sintió el asco y la repulsión absoluta acumulándose en su garganta, cómo podían caer tan bajo, llegar a este punto incluso era superior para el «heredero del demonio». No tuvo tiempo a más pensamientos, los prisioneros empezaron a moverse y a bajar todas las plantas hasta llegar al patio central, Jon y el resto de guardias tenían el trabajo de monitorizar que todos los prisioneros elegidos subieran en las furgonetas, les trasladarían al muelle de Themyscira para ser enviados en barcos de seguridad a la margen derecha, a Warworld, donde les espera un funesto final. A él le tocó llevar a sus 15 hombres y mujeres a la furgoneta, en el proceso algo le animaba a impedir ese desastre, empezaba a idear planes para intentar sacar con vida a esa gente de ahí, pero otra vez, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo como si una inyección le atravesara la médula, se giró y eran los ojos profundos de Damian que no le quitaban la vista de encima, si alguien podía imaginarse lo que Jon estaba pensando, ese era Damian. Jon miró a su alrededor tratando de evitar esa confrontación y se percató de que los prisioneros de las celdas inferiores venían esposados y encadenados por las manos, brazos y pies, no eran simples personas, eran lo que en su día se llamaban: Héroes.</p><p>       No reconoció a muchos, sus ropajes y sus aspectos cambiados le impedían hacer memoria, pero vio al que era Green Arrow y algunos de la Young Justice, el grupo de Damian los estaba subiendo a una furgoneta. Jon comprendió que en esos combates harían pelear a ciudadanos corrientes con héroes que se supone estaban para defenderlos. Y de pronto el miedo invadió su mente y todo plan de ayudar a escapar a los prisioneros desapareció. <em>«¿Seré yo el siguiente?»</em> se repetía como un mantra <em>«¿Lo será mi padre?»</em> su mente empezaba a imaginar lo peor, y solo rogaba que si Paul estaba allí, no lo estuviera viendo ahora mismo. Volvió su mirada a los presos y les ordenó que entraran a la furgoneta, y así se dio cuenta que ahora era él el que no podía levantar la mirada del suelo.</p><p>       La caravana se puso en marcha, después de su último encuentro con Damian, Jon no lo volvió a ver hasta que llegaron al muelle, cuando las furgonetas se fueron con los barcos. Se sorprendió cuando Robin ordenó a los guardias que prepararan otro barco para regresar a Gotham ese mismo día, comprendió que Damian no quería pasar ni un minuto en su compañía y decidió que lo mejor era volver por mar, tardarían mucho más pero seguro él lo veía más rentable. No recuerda haberle visto tan molesto antes, pero no iba a indagar en el tema, no cuando el que salía perdiendo era él mismo.</p><p>       Cuando llegaron a Gotham, Damian fue directamente al Castillo del Batman Que Ríe, y Jon sin decir una sola palabra o recibir una orden le siguió como su sombra. En cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta principal, el menor se detuvo en seco, pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta vez Damian le ordenó entrar. Jon solo podía maldecir su suerte, puede que esa sea la última vez que sea consciente de sí mismo antes de acabar como un pararobin.</p><p>       El interior era oscuro y frío, olía a humedad y moho, había guardias en cada rincón ataviados con ropas de color robin o incluso de Batman, cuando llegó al salón principal sintió cómo la respiración se volvía pesada, estaba luchando para que su ritmo cardiaco se mantuviera estable; vio un trono que parecía hecho de huesos y escombros, había estatuas, o eso esperaba que lo fueran, de personas que parecían retorcerse de dolor, El Batman Que Ríe estaba sentado encima de todo eso como si fuera el lugar más cómo del mundo, llevaba una corona de púas metálica que cubría sus ojos, estaba más delgado y enfermizo de lo que recordaba Jon, y desde luego, más loco.</p><p>       —Vaya, vaya— dijo Batman— qué sorpresa tener por aquí al hijo pródigo…y a su mascota— a su voz rota y retorcida lo acompañaba con tonos de risa espontáneos y terroríficos.</p><p>       —Vengo a comunicarte padre que mi trabajo ha concluido satisfactoriamente— respondió Damian con notable respeto.</p><p>       —Bien, me alegra saber que para celebrar el aniversario tendremos buenos combates a muerte— su risa sádica volvía a hacer eco—. Pero qué hace él aquí— señaló a Jon que estaba de pie a unos dos metros de distancia de Damian.</p><p>       Los ojos verdes fríos casi sin vida se posaron en los de Jon.</p><p>       —Quería que supieras padre, que Jonathan ha colaborado en todo momento y gracias a él, hemos conseguido acabar el trabajo antes— dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Jon.</p><p>       Batman Que Ríe se puso de pie, y alejándose del trono, acortó la distancia que le separaba de los dos muchachos. De cerca le seguían dos robin encadenados a sus manos, parecían más sus perros que personas.</p><p>       —Qué alegría oír eso, y todo sin recurrir a la toxina ¿eh?— se colocó delante de él y le puso la mano encima del hombro— dime Jonathan ¿qué edad tienes? Te veo mayor.</p><p>       —17— respondió Damian que estaba justo al lado.</p><p>       La mano que estaba en el hombro de Jon se movió rápidamente y golpeó la cara de Damian, haciéndole girar el rostro por la fuerza.</p><p>       —Se lo he preguntado a él, no a ti— su mirada se posó en la de Jon, aunque no alcanzaba a verle los ojos, el menor podía sentir cómo le penetraba con la mirada.</p><p>       —Cumpliré 18 dentro de un mes— respondió al momento.</p><p>       —Oh, tus padres estaría orgullosos de ti, en lo que te has vuelto.</p><p>       Jon no pudo evitar sentir arcadas ante esas palabras, ese hombre era el culpable de lo que le pasó a su familia y aun así, se atrevía a nombrarles como si nada, y a mencionar lo que ahora él era.</p><p>       —Supongo que si sigues así, no hará falta usar la toxina contigo— dijo esto último antes de separarse un poco.</p><p>       —No lo hará— dijo Damian balanceándose encima de Jon, pasando un brazo por la cintura de éste, giró la cara de Jon para que solo le prestara atención a él—, estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?</p><p>       Toda esta incómoda situación lo había creado Damian solo para hacerle recordar a Jon que aún estaba en sus manos, para demostrarle la escala de poder y cómo en su mundo oscuro, él solo era una polilla en sus manos.</p><p>       Jon no dijo nada, se quedó en completo silencio, hasta su respiración había perdido fuerza. Si alguna vez había creído que podía salvar a su padre, ahora veía que todo era una falsa ilusión.</p><p>       Damian se acercó más a él y empezó a lamerme y chuparle el cuello y la cara.</p><p>       —Si vas a empezar con esas cosas, llévate a tu juguete a otro sitio— ordenó Batman Que Ríe, acostumbrado a la obsesión de Damian por Jon.</p><p>       Su hijo soltó un par de carcajadas y se llevó a Jon de la mano, lo sacó de la sala y se lo llevó a otra plata del castillo, todo era tan espacioso y enorme que el kryptoniano estaba tan absorto que no se percató que no se iban de allí, sino que acabaron entrando en una habitación.</p><p>       Una vez dentro la rabia se apoderó de Jon, de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Damian, se giró y lo enfrentó.</p><p>       —¿Es esto todo lo que querías? ¿Traerme hasta aquí para intimidarme con tu padre para luego arrástrame a una cama? Ya te lo he dicho, no vas a obtener nada de mí, mucho menos mi lealtad. Lo que una vez fuimos, murió hace mucho.</p><p>       —Veo que sigues despreciándome— respondió Damian a sus palabras—, pero me da igual. No necesito nada de ti, me da igual tu moral, lealtad y sentimientos o tus ganas de matarme, lo único que necesito de ti lo obtengo cuando quiero que me abraces y folles. No te confundas Jon, tú para mí tampoco eres nada.</p><p>       La rabia acumulada convirtió los ojos de Jon en farolas de rojo intenso. Agarró del cuello a Damian y lo tiró a la cama haciendo que el sonido del golpe contra el colchón retumbara como un eco.</p><p>       —Es lo que quieres,¿no? Solo me usas como una estufa para darte calor.</p><p>       Empezó a quitarse la ropa, se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba dentro, dejando a la vista toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.</p><p>       —Siempre ha sido así nuestra relación, supongo. Tú ordenando y yo cumpliendo, toda nuestra historia se basa en cumplir tus caprichos, tanto te jodió que acabase rechazando tus juegos que acudiste suplicando ayuda a Batman Que Ríe, ¿no es así? Todo eso es tu culpa, dime Damian, ¿te gustó joderme la vida? ¿te gusta en lo que me has convertido?</p><p>       —¡¿Y yo qué?!— gritó el mayor aún tumbado en la cama del empujón— ¿te gusta en lo que me he convertido por ti?</p><p>       Los ojos de Jon se entrecerraron, no comprendía sus palabras.</p><p>       —Todas y cada una de mis acción siempre han sido por ti— continuó diciendo el mayor—, pero eres tan egoísta que nunca pensaste en lo que podía estar sintiendo, preferiste hacerte a un lado cuando más te necesitaba ¿y ahora te sorprende que hayamos acabado así?</p><p>       —No me eches la culpa de tus estúpidas acciones, no busques escusas.</p><p>       —Y tú deja de mentirte a ti mismo diciendo que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es hora de que te hagas responsable de tus propios actos.</p><p>       —¿Eso quieres?— se subió a la cama— Bien, eso haré, seré responsable de complacerte y darte lo que tanto buscas de mí.</p><p>       Sus palabras estaban mezcladas con rabia y rencor, no solo a Damian sino a sí mismo, su odio le engullía. Presionó con ambas manos los brazos del mayor contra el colchón, colocando su cuerpo encima de él.</p><p>       —Te demostraré que yo también puedo ser cruel, pero no disfrutes mucho.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heart of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin es un monstruo a los ojos de los demás, pero hubo una vez en la que se consideraba solo un chico enamorado. En algún punto de su vida, tomó las decisiones incorrectas y ahora solo le quedaba suplicar a Jon que no lo abandonara, que no le dejara tirado en su horrible soledad. En su guerra personal, una nueva salida aparece, una que les guiará al multiverso.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Casi no llego, pero lo acabo de terminar de escribir para esta noche de Halloween. Aunque no lo parezca me ha costado mucho terminarlo porque lo rehacía continuamente, la historia recorría una fina línea que lo separa de la redención, y mi historia no va de eso, aquí no habrá redenciones... qué cruel ha sonado eso pero es la verdad xDDD<br/>Queda solo un capítulo para terminarlo, tengo ganas de su final porque ya tengo otras ideas de fanfics en mi cabeza y block de notas jajaja pero primero a ver qué tal resulta esta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>       Podría haber sido un día como cualquier otro, podría simplemente haber ignorado la información que descubrió de entre los archivos confidenciales de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, podría haber seguido con su trabajo particular de Robin acompañado de su, hasta entonces, mejor amiga Nobody y Goliath; pero por su personalidad testaruda y beligerante decidió secuestrar al único hijo de Superman, llevarlo a la baticueva y hacer experimentos con el híbrido kryptoniano-humano. Le pareció buena idea y podía haber sido algo digno de ser elogiado por su padre, pero no contó que ese encuentro se convertiría en su perdición; como una enredadera, sus sentimientos por Superboy iban recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta ahogarle.</p><p>       La primera vez que vio a Jon lo catalogó como un niño asustadizo e infantil hasta decir basta, aunque puede que su información de la «infancia» necesitase una actualización, Jon era amable con todos y con un toque de estupidez que le parecía entrañable. De pronto, se encontró a sí mismo queriendo pasar más tiempo con ese niño y no porque su padre le obligara a ello, sino porque quería conocerle, quería saber más de Superboy pero en el camino de conocer al héroe, acabó enamorándose de la persona. Jamás admitiría que su mayor deseo era ser la persona más importante para ese niño, de la misma forma que jamás pensó que esos sentimientos pudiesen ser compartidos o al menos aceptados, pero en algún momento de esa inseguridad, la vida pareció sonreírle; Jon había aceptado su compañía como amante, por raro que fuera.</p><p>       Y de pronto, sin saber cómo o porqué, su amor pasó a ser un tanto obsesivo, volcando toda su dependencia en Jon; no era bueno expresando lo que sentía así que tampoco era bueno identificando el abanico de sentimientos que acumuló por Jon, ni por lo que le ocurrió a la ciudad por la que más de una vez arriesgó su vida. Toda su relación con Jon se fue a pique la noche que el alma de su padre murió; Batman se enfrentó al Joker, matándolo en el proceso, pero eso más que traer paz a su familia trajo miedo y muerte.</p><p>       Recuerda el día que tuvo que elegir entre ser parte del nuevo mundo que quería crear su padre, o morir con el resto, sus palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza: «Únete a mí, has que todo cambie a mejor, crea un mundo en el que no te sientas solo y jamás te vuelvan a abandonar», esas últimas palabras lo habían cambiado todo en él, había visto la luz después de su encontronazo con Jonathan en un tejado de Gotham, había visto cómo el menor le dejaba atrás con una mirada de dolor y reproche que no recuerda haber visto antes, sabía que había perdido el control en ese momento, pero aun así se negaba a perder a Jon. Aceptó la oferta de su padre, pero lo que él nunca se imaginó es que cuando Batman dijo «el resto» se refería a sus hermanos. Su padre, después de una tormentosa y absurda prueba psicológica, le había dado la oportunidad de unirse a él, pero sus hermanos no tuvieron esa opción, Batman había traicionado su confianza y los había matado a todos. Los reunió en la baticueva y el hombre al que consideraban su padre, sacó metralletas y los mató a quemarropa. Su padre había dejado de ser Bruce Wayne, apoderándose de él la mentalidad enferma del Joker.</p><p>       Cuando Damian se enteró de la muerte de su familia, supo que había cruzado una línea sin retorno, Batman le dijo que no podía hacerse cargo del resto de sus hermanos, que serían los primeros en darse cuenta de su tapadera y no podía invertir más tiempo en ellos, tenía que encontrar una forma de acabar con Superman para llevar a cabo su plan. Damian solo podía pensar en salir de ahí, el inquietante sentimiento del miedo le recorrió el cuerpo entero, más que ninguna vez; lo primero que le vino a su mente fue Jon, así que fue a buscarle al apartamento de los Kent en Metrópolis, pero ese día volvió a comprobar una vez más que estaba solo; los padres de Jon no le querían y el chico que amaba estaba dispuesto a abandonarle.</p><p>       Una chispa se encendió dentro de él, le decía que aún había una oportunidad de evitar que Jon se alejara de su lado, aún podía hacer que se quedara con él. Solo tenía que buscar una forma de deshacerse de los Kent, tenía más claro que nunca que colaborar con el Batman Que Ríe era su única opción; puede que haya elegido la muerte, dolor y miedo…pero no la soledad.</p><p>       En medio de la oscuridad que rodeaba al cuartel de la Liga de la Justicia, fue testigo de la muerte de varias personas a las que conocía, y eso no le afectó lo más mínimo, estuvo presente y participó en todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que llegó la que más esperaba, era el momento de liberar a Jon de sus ataduras y para ello tenía que deshacerse de sus padres. Sabía que mientras desapareciera su madre su familia se desmoronaría. Y esa fue la noche que vio cómo Jon, con las manos empapadas de sangre, perdía la inocencia al completo, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de felicidad y su infancia desaparecía quedando una sombra difusa de aquel niño soñador, de la que Damian se apoderaría más tarde. Así se aseguró que la noche que Jon perdía su mundo, solo le quedase él, el único hombro en el que apoyarse.</p><p>       Habían pasado 2 años desde la existencia de Batman Que Ríe y Jonathan seguía en la cárcel de Themyscira, no había aceptado ser parte del nuevo mundo. Damian sabía que tenía que esperar a que se derrumbara psicológicamente para poder convencerle, pero eso nunca pasó y su padre seguía insistiendo en que se le tenía que convertir por medio de la toxina, pero él no quería recurrir a algo tan simple, quería que Jon acabara decidiendo quedarse a su lado. Mientras su padre deseaba usarlo como un arman, Robin tenía otra visión para él y Jon, pero su paciencia tenía un límite; acabó sacándolo de la cárcel y se lo llevó a los restos de lo que una vez fue la Mansión Wayne. A pesar de todos sus intentos por forjar un acercamiento, nunca recibió una respuesta grata, solo obtenía miradas asesinas y respuestas frías, se cansó de ir al ritmo que marcaba Jon y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, era Robin hijo de Batman, dijo basta a arrastrarse por un poco de cariño cuando podía tomarlo por la fuerza, si Jon no sabía amarle, ya le enseñaría él a hacerlo.</p><p>       Le bastó con recordarle que estaba solo, que su padre podría estar muerto como el resto de su familia y amigos, que ya no había nadie que le pudiera ayudar y que era mejor que se rindiera; por primera vez en su vida, Jon se había rendido por completo, Damian se había ocupado de quitarle todo deseo de resistencia y también su fuerza con la kryptonita que irradiaba luz verde en una mesilla; Superboy se encontraba tumbado en una cama mientras Robin le quitaba los pantalones por la fuerza, Damian estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo sabía que quería hacerlo, pronto se encontró de frente con el miembro de Jon que al primer toque estaba caliente y flácido, pero en seguida se contraería por el frío. Había deseado tanto ese momento que quería disfrutar cada minuto, «¡Para, detente!» fueron las palabras que Damian ignoró. Acarició el falo y comprobó que su tamaño no tenía nada que envidiar al de un adulto, eso le sonrojaba más, observó de soslayo a Jon que se negaba a bajar la mirada y tenía los ojos humedecidos por sus lágrimas, podía sentir cómo el cuerpo del menor temblaba y la piel se le crispaba poniéndosele los vellos de punta, nada de eso le detuvo.</p><p>       Empezó dejando besos pequeños a lo largo del falo, las piernas de Jon se movieron como acto reflejo tratando de bloquear ese acto, pero Damian era más insistente y pronto se lo metió en la boca, estaba dispuesto saborear lo más íntimo de Jon y que él lo sintiera, el menor comenzó a emitir un suave sollozo que crecía a medida que sentía cómo Damian empezaba a chuparle y lamerle, éste estaba tratando de conseguir un ritmo que hiciera efecto en el cuerpo del adolescente.</p><p>       Tardó, más de lo que creía al principio, pero al final consiguió lo que quería, el miembro de Jon se puso duro y la punta rosada comenzó a hincharse segregando un poco de líquido que le incentivaba a seguir chupando lascivamente, comenzó a jugar con los testículos acariciándolos y regalándoles pequeños besos, por los sonidos agitados de Jon podía deducir que era la primera vez que se sentía excitado y también podía notar la pelea interna que estaba teniendo, sintiéndose bien y a la vez asqueado, eso era lo que Damian buscaba, romper su muro mental y adentrarse en él.</p><p>       La evidente corta edad de Superboy hizo acto de presencia, su semilla se derramó en seguida y Damian no dejó que saliera de su boca ni una gota. Si era la primera vez de Jon corriéndose en la boca de alguien, para el mayor era la primera vez que tragaba ese líquido blanquecino agrio.</p><p>       La respiración agitada de Jon se hacía más fuerte y para cuando Damian levantó su rostro buscando los ojos del chico, solo pudo ver cómo los brazos le tapaban la cara, un sollozo más evidente empezó a apoderarse de la habitación, su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo impidiendo que el otro pudiera volver a intentar tocarle. Estaba asustado. Si Damian en verdad buscaba eso, nunca lo sabría porque nunca se permitió dudar de sus actos.</p><p>       Pero ahora era diferente, después de todo lo que atravesó ese niño asustado y sensible acabó siendo el hombre que tenía encima de él ahora mismo, un hombre sin emociones, sin objetivos, sin felicidad y sin amor. Había agarrado al niño que conoció con 10 años y lo había transformado en un ser sin vida, había destruido lo que tanto amaba de Jon y ahora solo le quedaba el cascarón. Ser rodeado por esos brazos siempre fue su deseo, pero esos ojos rojos que lo miraban desde arriba con odio, rabia y dolor, le recordaban que había perdido su oportunidad hace mucho y solo le quedaba afrontarlo.</p><p>       Los tirones de su ropa le causaban daño en su piel, desde arriba hasta abajo, toda prenda que llevaba puesta acabó en retazos, sus brazos inmóviles por la fuerza con la que Jon los presionaba empezaban a adormecerse por la falta de una correcta circulación sanguínea; el menor se colocaba entre sus piernas separándolas con tanta fuerza que dejaba moretones inmediatos, le infringía dolor, las caricias parecían golpes y pronto su cuerpo empezó a pintar colores morados y verduzcos.</p><p>       ¿De verdad alguna vez deseó llegar hasta ese punto?, él había convertido a Jon Kent en lo que ahora era, y ese pensamiento se clavó en su corazón como una lanza, pronto sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que vertía, empezó como unas simples gotas, pero acabó convirtiéndose en un río, la congoja golpeaba su garganta acabando en un llanto que sorprendió de golpe a Jon, que deshizo su agarre y se levantó de su cuerpo como un resorte. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa situación, Damian se veía tan afectado que se quedó tan frio y quieto en la cama que Jon pensó que había perdido la conciencia.</p><p>       Para cuando recobró el control podía haber pasado tranquilamente un par de horas; su mirada empezó a fijarse en un punto del techo, se giró en la cama para revisar su alrededor y vio el cuerpo de Jonathan tumbado a su lado dándole la espalda. Pensó que aprovechando el momento, el menor le habría abandonado, pero por algún motivo, se había quedado a hacerle compañía; una ansia por sentir más su calor le instó a estirar los brazos y abrazarle por la espalda acariciando su pecho desnudo, seguía siendo tan cálido como siempre y el cuerpo de Damian buscó acercarse tanto como pudo hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de Jon, embriagándose de su olor en el proceso.</p><p>       Si el menor se sentía incómodo con esa situación, no lo dijo, seguía inmóvil acompañado de una respiración lenta; el silencio parecía que se adueñaría para siempre del lugar.</p><p>       —Lo siento.</p><p>       —¿Por qué lo dices?— murmuró entre dientes, casi para sí mismo.</p><p>       —Porque sé que es lo que deseas oír— la respuesta chocaba con la piel de Jon.</p><p>       —Entonces, lo dices por decir— su tono de reproche elevó su voz.</p><p>       —Lo digo porque ahora sé que tienes razón, soy yo el culpable de que estemos en esta situación y de todo el dolor por el que pasaste, entiendo que me odies por ello, pero tienes que entender que todo lo que hice fue porque te amo— el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, no dudó en apretar más su cuerpo contra la espalda de Jon, sabía que por más fuerza que empleara, para el kryptoniano seguiría siendo como la caricia de una polilla.</p><p>       —Es decir, ¿tengo que entender que me haces daño porque me amas?— es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca.</p><p>       —Y así de estúpido e infinito es mi amor por ti, no puedo vivir si no estás conmigo, por eso tuve que buscar una forma de que siempre estuviéramos juntos. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, porque sé que alguna vez me quisiste de igual modo.</p><p>       —No soy igual que tú, no sé lo que te pasó, pero estoy seguro que el Damian que conocí una vez jamás habría hecho lo que tú hiciste.</p><p>       —Tú tampoco eres el mismo Jon, ambos tomamos elecciones difíciles y yo elegí este camino, y quiero que sepas que lo volvería a hacer, siempre.</p><p>       El cuerpo de Jon se crispó, revolviéndose buscando distancia, pero Damian estaba aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>       —Solo te pido que no me abandones como lo hiciste en Gotham, como lo hiciste en Metrópolis. Necesito que te quedes conmigo porque sin ti me sentiré horriblemente solo, necesito que me elijas,… por favor.</p><p>       —¿Me estas pidiendo que elija al hombre que me usó como arma para matar a mi madre, que utiliza a mi padre para amenazarme y manipularme? Damian, destruiste todo lo que conocíamos y queríamos, ¿tan podrido crees que estoy por dentro como para elegirte?</p><p>       —Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero tus ojos no mienten Jonathan, sé que tú también quieres estar conmigo aunque te cueste aceptarlo.</p><p>       —¡Jamás!— se levantó con toda su fuerza, rompiendo el abrazo de Damian y dejándole tirado en la cama. Jon se alejó en busca de su ropa, sus ojos rojos se habían vuelto intensos otra vez.</p><p>       Un golpe tenue en la puerta de la habitación cortó la tensión que crecía, era uno de los hombres o semi-humanos que trabajaban en ese castillo.</p><p>       —Amo Robin— dijo antes de abrir la puerta—. El amo Batman ha convocado al Consejo Oscuro, tiene un comunicado importante que hacer. Es necesario su presencia…</p><p>       —¡En seguida voy!— gritó Damian con hastío.</p><p>       —También requieren de la presencia del joven Superboy— hizo una leve reverencia y se perdió entre las penumbras del pasillo.</p><p>       Jon se quedó mirando la puerta por un largo rato, le venían a la mente muchos motivos por los que Batman Que Ríe querría verle, desde aplicarle la toxina a usar con él otra vez la Kryptonita negra alterada, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo y su cuerpo lo sabía, se negaba a dar un paso más.</p><p>       —No sé por qué mi padre quiere que vayas, pero estoy seguro que no es para hacerte daño.</p><p>       Damian ya estaba ataviado con sus ropajes de Robin, el menor comprendió que se trataba de su habitación y por eso encontró un nuevo uniforme ya que el anterior acabó hecho añicos. Robin se ponía la capucha para inmediatamente salir de la habitación, no sin antes instarle a Jon a que le siguiera. Si algo estaba claro es que ni Damian sabía a qué venía tanta urgencia por reunir al Consejo Oscuro.</p><p>       Cuando llegaron al gran salón, había varias personas encapuchadas esperando, vestidos con trajes oscuros o estridentes, todos parecían ser de Gotham y estaban relacionados directamente con Batman. Personas que vendieron su alma afín de servir a los deseos de la locura de su amo.</p><p>       —Ya que tenemos a los últimos convocados con nosotros, os diré el porqué de esta reunión tan urgente— Batman Que Ríe estaba de pie mirando su silla del trono, o eso aparentaba ser, su figura era tan larga como delgada, sus manos esqueléticas apoyadas en su zona lumbar se revolvían inquietantemente—. Hace poco recibí la visita más inesperada e importante de mi existencia, de nuestra existencia, me ha abierto los ojos y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que todo lo que hemos hecho aquí, en nuestro mundo, no es más que polvo en los zapatos del universo, y aunque así de insulsa podría ser nuestra gran obra, aún podemos formar parte de algo más grande, podemos construir nuevos mundos a nuestra semejanza.</p><p>       Se sentó lentamente en la silla, como si saboreara el acto, esa silla solo demostraba lo alto que había llegado…o lo bajo que había caído, según quién lo viera. Su sonrisa enferma volvió a dibujarse en su pálido rostro.</p><p>       —He comprendido que podemos expandir nuestro mundo a otros rincones de la existencia, a otros mundos que no comprenden las bondades que la oscuridad les ofrece, podemos tener un propósito más grande en el multiverso— todos estaban sorprendidos de sus palabras y expectantes por saber más, pero Jon parecía ser el único al que no le gustaba nada a dónde se dirigía este discurso, su padre le había explicado de forma superficial lo que era el multiverso, la existencia de miles de mundos donde habían otras personas como ellos,  con nombres y personalidades casi o muy parecidas, pero con vidas poco o muy diferentes; si algo su padre le había dicho es que nunca interviniera en esos mundos a no ser que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, no estaba bien intervenir en el correcto desarrollo de la vida de otros mundos. Y ahora parecía que Batman Que Ríe había recibido su regalo de navidad, o quizá debería decir de Halloween.</p><p>       —El demonio murciélago Barbatos me mostró el multiverso oscuro, un lugar infinito, volátil y perturbador, un lugar hermoso— su risa estruendosa apareció en medio de sus palabras—. Se mostró tan complacido de lo que hice aquí que me nombró su segundo al mando, ahora formo parte de su plan para asesinar todos los mundos; dijo que soy el arma perfecta para arrastrar a la oscuridad a cada mundo donde exista un Batman— esas ultimas palabras parecía que le complacían tanto que Jonathan notó orgullo y alegría en su voz.</p><p>       —Me pondrá al mando de su ejército de monstruos y me abrirá un portal a tierras donde hace falta nuestro trabajo, no habrá mundo que nos pueda hacer frete, ¡cómo podría un mundo sobrevivir a un ente como yo!— su risa otra vez hacía eco en el salón y en los corazones de sus subordinados.</p><p>       —El multiverso oscuro es donde existimos, está basado en las esperanzas y temores de cada ser vivo y es eso lo que llevaremos a otros mundos, les mostraremos sus mayores temores. Y en todo ese trabajo tendréis un papel que cumplir, todos— hizo hincapié en esa última palabra y dirigió su mirada perturbadora a Jon—. Es momento de que elijas, debes demostrar que formas parte de nuestro mundo y que estas aquí para servirme, o de lo contrario, acabarás como tu padre.</p><p>       Sin duda era una amenaza, no fue el único en percibirlo, Robin dio un paso al frente como instando a su padre a que siguiera con otro tema, como un recordatorio de que sobre Jon, solo gobierna él.</p><p>       —Estad preparados, pronto recibiré información del mundo al que Barbatos me abrirá paso, iremos y convertiremos en cenizas su completa existencia.</p><p>       Todos en el salón vitorearon y el Batman al puro estilo Joker, levantaba los brazos y mostraba su mayor sonrisa, como si matar y destruir fuera una hazaña de la que alegrarse y enorgullecerse.</p><p>       Sin duda, esto solo habría la posibilidad a que otras personas sufrieran la existencia de ese monstruo, pero también ampliaba la posibilidad de que otras Ligas de la Justicia le hicieran frente y lo derrotaran, que otro Jonathan tomara las decisiones correctas para evitar que todo se vaya a la mierda.</p><p>       Frente a sus ojos, una nueva esperanza se abría paso, quizá demasiado pronto, pero ese era su mundo, ¿no? Uno donde reina la esperanza y el terror por igual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Darkest Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El final: Jon transita por un camino que solo él puede aceptar seguir o no, enfrentará su mayor debilidad y encontrará su objetivo en esa vida, ¿podrá ser capaz de elegir a Damian? ¿Qué esperaba de la nueva tierra, y allí conseguirá salvar su alma? Por su parte, Damian siempre supo que Jon tenía la última palabra.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, en mi cabeza estaba escrito el primer capítulo y el último, así que el resto fue más difícil de encajar con estas premisas, pero aun así... nunca pensé que este capi pudiese llegar a tener más de 7000 palabras, todo para tu disfrute (debería haberlo dividido en 2 quizá xD). Espero que te guste el final, es uno "deprimente" como toda la historia pero ¿final feliz? depende de cómo lo veas, cuéntame qué te ha parecido!! ♥<br/>PD. Espero volver pronto con más historias.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>        El miedo se había extendido por todo el planeta, las principales capitales mundiales estaban padeciendo ataques consecutivos de todo tipo y todos de origen «desconocido», o así lo denominaban cuando de pronto pasaba algún desastre que ocasionaba muertes y destrucción sin motivo aparente.</p><p>       Los héroes llevaban semanas sin dar abasto a las llamadas de auxilio. Superman y el resto de la Liga de la Justicia habían acordado que intervendrían en avisos fuera de sus respectivas ciudades y países, tomaron como base principal su cuartel general en la Atalaya, es ahí también donde sus familiares podrían refugiarse, como fue el caso de la familia Kent. Clark había decidido llevar a su familia a la Atalaya para tenerlos lejos de todo lo que estaba propagándose en la tierra, la Atalaya era una enorme nave espacial a la que se podía acceder solo con permiso facilitado por la Liga, por medio de la teletrasportación o naves tripuladas, pero si algo pasaba ahí, se acabaría convirtiendo en una trampa para ratas, y Jon lo comprobó en carne propia al ser un superviviente de la masacre que sucedió la noche que se dio a conocer públicamente el Batman Que Ríe.</p><p>       Llevaba al menos una semana encerrado en el cuartel junto con su madre, que a pesar de ser una simple humana trataba de ayudar en la central de comunicaciones de la nave, su padre les había dicho que el lugar era seguro, al estar rodeado de héroes ¿qué podría pasar? Nada, sino fuera porque ese lugar también tenía la bodega más grande de la Liga de la Justicia donde almacenaban todas las armas más poderosas e incomprensibles con las que se habían topado a lo largo de su historia, ahí se podía encontrar armas de extraterrestres, de magia, del inframundo y hasta tecnología de última generación que podría destruir países en cuestión de minutos. Se habían asegurado de mantenerlo lejos de cualquier persona «normal», de hecho, solo la Trinidad tenía acceso a muchas de dichas armas, el problema vino cuando nadie pensó que el principal enemigo podía ser uno de ellos, y que podría acceder a toda esa tecnología, apropiarse de ella, estudiarla a espaldas del resto de héroes y usarla a su conveniencia, como fue el caso de Batman.</p><p>        La mente perversa de Batman Que Ríe había planificado ese día a la perfección, pero con ayuda.</p><p>       Jon recuerda claramente estar en uno de los salones donde se agrupaba la gente para intercambiar información o simplemente para descansar, todos los días quedaban a una hora para hacer planes de contingencia, estaban desde Wonder Woman hasta Flash, Hawkman, y Martian Manhunter. A pesar de todo el estrés acumulado de no saber a qué se enfrentaban, se podría decir que era una reunión tranquila para los héroes, pero no para Jon. Durante esa reunión había comenzado a sentirse mal, un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo no le dejaba ni pensar, y se asustó mucho cuando fue al baño para refrescarse y en el espejó  vio que tenía los ojos rojos, pero no el iris sino las pupilas, pasando de blanco a rojo.</p><p>        Empezó a temblar y a sentirse débil, el dolor de cabeza había empezado a desaparecer pero el rojo de sus ojos se intensificaba, no era un rojo de no haber dormido sino uno de color sangre como si le hubieran golpeado en los ojos hasta reventárselos. Salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, tenía que hablar con su madre, cuando la encontró pudo ver el temor en su rostro, Lois no sabía qué hacer, le hizo decenas de preguntas pero ninguna respondía a lo que le estaba pasando. Su padre no estaba en la Atalaya, estaba en algún país ayudando; solo podía recurrir a la persona más inteligente de ese lugar y ese era Batman, sabían que estaba en la torre pero por más que lo buscaron no pudieron encontrarle.</p><p>       Regresaron a su habitación familiar para que Jon pudiera relajarse un poco, su madre estaba muy preocupada y no paraba de abrazarle, eso le calmaba un poco, pero la situación no hacía más que empeorar, los ojos de Jon empezaron a segregar un líquido, podía sentir cómo se deslizaba por sus mejillas y cuando se limpió con la mano pudo observar que no eran lágrimas, se trataba de sangre, los ojos le estaban sangrando. Su madre se asustó mucho más; no le dolía pero tenía un leve mareo por la visión rojiza, todo empezó a teñirse de ese color: las paredes, el techo y hasta el rostro de su madre. «Te sacaré de aquí, nos vamos a la Tierra», Lois se veía tan decidida y a la vez aterrorizada, siempre la consideró una mujer valiente y esa noche ella se lo siguió demostrando, siempre enfrentándose a sus miedos y a situaciones desesperadas, «<em>No como yo</em>» se repetía así mismo Jon.</p><p>       Lois trató de abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero no podía por más que empujaba, parecía estar cerrada con llave, al instante unos gritos empezaron a escucharse del otro lado, bullicio en general que Lois no podía distinguir con claridad, pero los oídos de Jon le permitían deducir lo que ocurría: estaban peleando. Por los ruidos entendieron que la pelea en transcurso no estaba yendo bien, Lois dejó de intentar abrir la puerta porque si los héroes lo estaban pasando mal, ahí fuera no era un lugar seguro.</p><p>       Esperaron un poco encerrados en esas cuatro paredes, Jon no sabía qué hacer, quería salir para intentar ayudar pero en ese momento no es que fuera a hacer mucho; estaba asustado por él mismo. Las cosas se tranquilizaron y Jon solo podía escuchar gimoteos; los ruidos metálicos y explosivos habían acabo y con ellos la puerta de su habitación se abría. Quien quiera que estuviera detrás, quería que salieran, así que se asomaron con mucho cuidado; Lois no soltaba de la mano a Jon y apretó más cuando empezaron a ver charcos de sangre, vieron pedazos de cuerpos por los pasillos e incluso cuerpos sin vida flotando en la oscuridad del espacio. «Busca a tu padre», le dijo Lois sin querer elevar demasiado la voz, «Está en la torre» respondió Jon llevándola al origen del sonido de las palpitaciones de Clark. Cuando llegaron, vieron el salón bañado en sangre con cuerpos por todas partes, Jon reconoció a muchos de esos héroes caídos, estaban desmembrados, quemados… derrotados, había mucho odio y maldad en esos actos; entre todo eso vieron a Clark que estaba discutiendo con Batman.</p><p>       —¡Dios Clark… ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?!— el grito de Lois enfocó toda la atención de los dos superhéroes en ellos.</p><p>       En ese momento, Jon no entendió las palabras de su madre, pero todo tendría sentido poco después.</p><p>       —¡Papá! Mis ojos…algo le sucede a mis ojos…¡Tengo miedo!— gritó creyendo que su padre podría ayudarle, como siempre había hecho, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Su padre tenía también los ojos rojos y parecía llorar sangre, ambos estaban igual de afectados. No sabía por qué.</p><p>       —Venga, saca ese escudo de Superman y dile a tu esposa e hijo que los salvarás— dijo Batman riéndose, estaba disfrutando del miedo que tenían— diles que los buenos siempre terminan ganando.</p><p>       —No degradaré lo que represento, no engañaré a mi familia— dijo Clark mientras abrazaba a Lois y Jon.</p><p>       —Ah, bueno…da igual, puedes mentirle a la mía.</p><p>       En ese momento aparecieron detrás de Batman cuatro niños que vestían como Robin, con sus colores, su capa y su antifaz, y a su izquierda estaba Damian, con su capucha negra y el uniforme de Robin corrompido, Jon tardó en reconocerle hasta que éste habló.</p><p>       —Padreee, ¿ya puedo jugar con Jon?— su sonrisa espeluznante congeló el corazón del menor, no parecía el mismo, no sonaba al mismo.</p><p>       Jon se negaba a creer que ese era Damian.</p><p>       —Espera un momento Damian, no interrumpas a los mayores— dijo Batman mientras se acercaba a Superman y su familia.</p><p>       —¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu propio hijo?— Clark no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un Batman completamente ido, había perdido la moral y su sentido de la justicia, como héroe y como padre.</p><p>       —Solo hizo falta un pequeño empujón, y él mismo hizo el resto. Me dio la idea de lo que estoy por hacerte— sacó de entre sus bolsillos del cinturón que llevaba puesto una roca negra que tenía cierta iluminación verdosa—. Esto es un trozo modificado de kryptonita negra; es verdad que yo he perdido el rumbo marcado por un clásico superhéroe, pero con ello también me he deshecho de mis ataduras. Es vuestro turno.</p><p>       Con esas últimas palabras un grito de Lois hizo eco, para entonces Batman había tirado la roca hacia donde ellos estaban; pronto Clark y Jon empezaron a sentirse mal, comenzaron a tener la visión borrosa y a perder el control de sus instintos y de su propio poder, la kryptonita negra podía dividir las personalidades de los kryptonianos en «buena y mala» y de eso sabía mucho Damian, pero ésta kryptonita era diferente, era una versión alterada que solo hacía prevalecer su parte mala y descontrolada, pronto perdieron su humanidad convirtiéndose en títeres de sus instintos básicos, lo último que Jon recuerda es ver a su madre gritarles que se alejaran, que retrocedieran y no se acercaran a ella, temblaba y gritaba de miedo. Aún guarda imágenes haciéndole mucho daño, él y su padre habían matado con sus propias manos a Lois, como si fueran bestias salvajes, despedazando a la persona que más les amaba.</p><p>       El solo pensar en esa noche hace a su cuerpo tiritar como si se estuviera congelando, y ahora cada escena de esa tragedia estaba más viva que nunca con la imagen que tenía delante de él: Metrópolis en todo su esplendor y su madre viva.</p><p>       Llevaban más de medio día en ese lugar, y todo le era tan familiar, estaba claro que Barbatos no les había mentido, estaban en la Tierra nº 33. Cuando ese demonio murciélago le explicó al Batman Que Ríe cómo funcionaba el Multiverso Oscuro, éste ya había creado mil y un planes para conquistar todas las tierras donde hubiera un Batman. Barbatos abrió un portal y, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba la capacidad destructiva y astuta que podía llegar a tener este Batman, los envío a un mundo paralelo.</p><p>       Cada calle, ruido, olor y sensación que le provocaba su ciudad le volvía a recordar todo lo que había perdido, le hizo maldecir su mala suerte por no poder cambiar su destino; pero había algo que sí podía hacer por ese mundo que no hizo por el suyo, podía al menos salvar a otros y evitar que acabaran como él. Damian le había ordenado que no se alejara de su lado, tenían órdenes que cumplir y su padre, Batman, había puesto toda su confianza en él como su heredero.</p><p>       A Jon le habían encargado plantar detonadores en varios edificios con enormes cargas explosivas, era una forma de desorientar a la población antes de que Batman Que Ríe empezara a ejecutar su plan, pero Jon sabía que Damian tenía un encargo mayor, algo que su padre creía que solo podía hacerlo él. En cuanto pudo, hizo uso de su superaudición para encontrase así mismo, era más fácil explicarle a su propio yo de otro planeta lo que iba a pasar que a un héroe o a sus padres, él mejor que nadie se conocía a sí mismo.</p><p>       Cuando encontró al Jonathan de esa tierra, le sorprendió que fuera una versión un tanto más joven, tendría unos 15 años, estaba en el apartamento de sus padres de Metrópolis sin darse cuenta de que en el edificio de enfrente estaba Jon observándole detenidamente. Para su sorpresa, Jon vio que no estaba solo, su madre estaba en un cuarto que había habilitado como oficina y en el salón estaba el Damian de esa tierra. Parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo, todos se veían felices.</p><p>       A pesar de que todo parecía igual que en su propia tierra, había pequeños cambios en ciertas personas que no le sorprendían del todo, ya contaba con que habría ciertas diferencias, pero nunca pensó que esos cambios pudieran afectarle a su yo de ese mundo. Se veía feliz y alegre, salió de su habitación con una manta y fue corriendo al sofá donde estaba tumbado Damian, estaban viendo una película; se acomodaron plácidamente mientras el mayor le hacía espacio con su brazo para que se tumbara a su lado, se abrazaron y simplemente se aceptaron mutuamente, su cariño era real.</p><p>      Mientras Jon sentía melancolía con la escena que había visto de esos dos, Lois salía del cuarto y se dirigía al salón, pronto Jon se sintió incómodo, su madre vería a su hijo en esa situación con sorpresa y seguramente empezaría a hacer preguntas, pero fue todo lo contrario, Lois los vio y se sentó en el sillón de al lado para ver con ellos la película. Ese Damian y Jon no habían parado de acariciarse, acercase e incluso tontear, el hecho de que su madre estuviera ahí no le había hecho sentir cohibido a ese Jon. Ellos no tenían miedo a sus propios sentimientos, no como él en su tierra.</p><p>       —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— un gruñido salió de entre la oscuridad, era Damian, su Damian, y eso le hizo girarse de golpe.</p><p>       No sabría decir qué tiempo llevaba ahí, no era lo suficiente como para que lo encontrara tan rápido.</p><p>       —¡Qué! ¿Me descuido dos minutos y ya estás haciendo de las tuyas?— su mirada amenazadora era algo a lo que Jon ya estaba acostumbrado, pero en esta ocasión prefería no provocarle—. Más te vale que hayas terminado de colocar los detonadores porque si no…</p><p>       Dejó de hablar y Jon supo en ese instante que se había dado cuenta de dónde estaban exactamente. Damian se acercó más a la cornisa del tejado de ese edificio y vio lo que hace poco el menor estaba observando detenidamente.</p><p>       —¿Lois?... La has encontrado— dijo con bastante sorpresa, y cuando vio el rostro de Jon supo que no le entendía—. Los hombres de mi padre fueron al Daily Planet a buscarla, mi padre quiere guardarla como un As bajo la manga para cuando llegue el momento, usarla para convertir a Superman en uno de sus lacayos por medio de la nanotoxina, esta vez quiere experimentar con el kryptoniado y tenerlo a su servicio— curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios—. Quizás me tiene envidia.</p><p>        Jon no pensó ni por asomo que en esta tierra, su familia sería el principal objetivo.</p><p>       —Bien, no te quedes ahí, usa tu supervelocidad y llévala a donde está mi padre. Yo me encargaré de los tortolitos— dijo preparando su katana que estaba bañada en kryptonita verde.</p><p>       —No— Jon se hizo a un lado—. No lo haré.</p><p>       Damian frunció más el ceño y apretó sus dientes con fuerza.</p><p>       —¿Te estás negando a obedecerme?— dijo con su expresión endurecida—. Si por un segundo crees que podrás impedir que el plan de mi padre, el nuestro, fracase por tu rebeldía inmadura, es que no has entendido nada todavía y eso me deja en mala posición— se acercó más a Jon porque sabía que eso le intimidaba.</p><p>       —No haré daño a mi madre, no te dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer nada.</p><p>       —Hasta donde recuerdo yo, eres tú el que se lo hizo.</p><p>       —¡Basta!— grito con rabia— aléjate de ellos, no te permitiré que les hagas nada, esta vez pienso enfrentarte.</p><p>      —¿Enfrentarme? ¡Deja de creer que eres mejor que yo o que el resto! ¡Deja de engañarte, Jonathan! Tú no eres así, nunca lo fuiste— sacó su espada y con la Kryptonia haciendo su efecto empujó a Jon haciéndole caer el tejado.</p><p>       Una vez en el suelo, Damian empezó a pegarle patadas en el pecho, no era algo que fuera a matar al hibrido kryptoniano, pero le dejaría fuera de combate por un buen rato.</p><p>       —Has visto al Jonathan de esta tierra y has creído que eras igual que él ¿verdad?— acompaña sus palabras con una patada en el rostro del menor que le hace sangrar—. Tienes que aceptar lo que ahora eres, tienes que aceptarme Jon, no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado— fue lo último que dijo antes de que Jon perdiera la conciencia por una patada que Damian le dio en la cabeza, quedando su cuerpo tirado en uno de los callejones.</p><p>       Cuando Jonathan comenzó a recobrar los sentidos le costó ubicarse, estaba en el suelo y aunque no sentía ningún dolor, su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado y agotado. Al recordar los últimos sucesos, levantó la vista en busca de respuestas encontrando los cristales de su apartamento rotos, todo el edificio estaba a oscuras. Pegó un salto que le llevó a la terraza de la ventana del salón, allí se encontró con una escena bastante confusa: Damian estaba peleando contra Damian, ambos usaban sus katanas, eso le sorprendió porque cuando estuvo observado sus movimientos no vio que estuvieran armados, a no ser que fuera una trampa y todo este tiempo supieran que les vigilaban.</p><p>       Se alejó cuanto pudo del centro de la pelea, cuanto más lejos de la kryptonita mejor; usó sus rayos-x para buscar a su madre pero no estaba en el piso, todo en ese lugar era igual a su anterior hogar, incluso el olor y los muebles, pero aun así se sentía extraño, como si estuviera fuera de lugar.</p><p>       Un sentimiento de dolor le oprimía el pecho, todo estaba donde tenía que estar, pero él no pertenecía ahí. Ya no.</p><p>       —¡Ugh!</p><p>       Un quejido brusco hizo que Jon volviera al salón para ver el desorden provocado por la pelea, se fijó en cómo el Damian de esa tierra se deslizaba adolorido por la pared agarrándose la garganta mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. «Su» Damian le había dado una patada tan fuerte en el cuello que casi le rompe las cuerdas bocales.</p><p>       —¡No está aquí imbécil!— espetó el mayor que estaba de pie algo agitado por la pelea—. Al parecer escucharon tu numerito del tejado y el otro imbécil se llevó a tu madre a saber dónde— dirigió su mirada al otro Damian que estaba en el suelo sentado—. A ti también suelen abandonarte ¿eh?</p><p>       Damian enfundó su katana ocultando así su hoja de kryptonita.</p><p>       —¿Quiénes…sois?— preguntó bástate adolorido.</p><p>       El Robin mayor le miró con los ojos afilados, parecía que duda si responderle o simplemente ignorarle.</p><p>      —Sabes quiénes somos, tu pregunta real es a qué hemos venido y de dónde— Damian se alejó de su otro yo y caminó en dirección a Jon—. Venimos de la tierra 22 del Multiverso Oscuro y tranquilo hermano, hemos venido a demostraros que la oscuridad es vuestra única esperanza. Pronto veras que si lo aceptas, jamás volverás a estas solo y serás querido.</p><p>       —No, gracias… no necesito de ninguna oscuridad… para sentirme querido…como tú— replicó con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>       Damian se mordió el labio, estaba rebosando de ganas de matarle, pero como siempre su mente tenía mejores planes para su disfrute.</p><p>       —Veo que eliges morir, bien— se gira hacia Jon—. Mátalo.</p><p>       La orden tomó desprevenido a Jon que no movió ni un músculo.</p><p>       —Mátalo, sé que lo estas deseando, se parece a mí y habla igual que yo; disfrutarás matándolo pensando que soy yo. ¡Hazlo, véngate!</p><p>       Por más que alguna vez Jon hubiese pensando en matar a Damian, nunca lo habría acabado haciendo, y aunque se dejara llevar por el sentimiento de venganza, el Damian del suelo no era culpable de nada.</p><p>       —Cobarde hasta para eso— reprochó el mayor mientras sacaba una daga de su cinturón—. Ya lo haré yo mismo, solo yo puedo derrotarme después de todo.</p><p>       Llegó hasta donde estaba su otro yo, le tomó del cuello de la camiseta hasta que lo puso a su altura y con todas sus fuerzas empuño la daga dirigiéndolo a su corazón.</p><p>       Jon no podía permitirlo. Haciendo uso de su supervelocidad alejó al Damian de Tierra 33 de la daga, lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo sacó del apartamento llevándolo al tejado plano que tenía ese edificio. No eran tejas y tenía una puerta con escaleras para bajar a las viviendas.</p><p>       Cuando soltó al chico, vio algo en su cara que le erizó la piel, ese Damian que hasta hace no mucho miraba con ojos de amor y respeto al Jonathan de esa tierra, había cambiado completamente su expresión, ahora sus ojos solo denotaban un sentimiento doloroso para él: miedo.</p><p>       Era como ver a su Damian de hace 4 años teniéndole miedo. Esa percepción le hizo darse cuenta de que eso es lo que pasó hace tantos años y que tanto le costó ver; Damian tenía miedo igual que él por todo lo que había pasado, y Jon no estuvo ahí para apoyarle, no supo interpretar sus sentimientos ni su dolor y simplemente se alejó abandonándole en la oscuridad que acabó consumiéndole. Al igual que Damian le hizo quien ahora era, que Damian se haya vuelto en este monstruo podría haberse evitado si simplemente Jon no se hubiera dejado llevar por su miedo. Su estúpido miedo.</p><p>       Un impulso controló su cuerpo y se vio a sí mismo abrazando cariñosamente a ese Damian, quería que dejara de sentir miedo pero el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos empezó a tensarse más aún. Se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho años antes.</p><p>       —Perdóname por no haber estado ahí cuando más me necesitabas— hundió su nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro—. No fue tu culpa, elegiste lo que creías correcto— se separó del Damian menor que estaba ahora más confuso que antes.</p><p>       —¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?— los ojos verdes mostraban ahora dolor y miedo a partes iguales.</p><p>       —Tú— respondió en un susurro—. Siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, en esta y en todas las demás; gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino.</p><p>       Sus palabras sinceras y llenas de afecto no solo habían llegado al oído de ese Damian, sino al de su contraparte de la otra tierra que les observaba en silencio.</p><p>       De forma inesperada el momento fue cortado de raíz. El Jonathan de esa tierra apareció volando a supervelocidad y de un empujón se llevó por delante a Jon, estampándole contra la fachada de un edificio continuo.</p><p>       —¡Dami, ¿estás bien?!— preguntó nervioso al moreno que había caído al suelo a consecuencia de tal fuerza.</p><p>       —Sí, tenemos que…</p><p>       No llegó a terminar la frase porque en seguida el otro Jon ya estaba otra vez con ellos; se veía bastante enfadado, tenía los ojos más rojos con un brillo más intenso. Ninguno de los presentes podría asegurar el motivo principal por el que ambos Jonathan empezaron a pelear, pero entendían que todo dependía de esta pelea.</p><p>       Ambos kryptonianos hicieron uso de su superfuerza y cada golpe hacía estremecer la estructura del edificio; inició como un combate parejo pero estaba claro que la edad y sobre todo la experiencia decantaba la pelea a favor de uno de ellos. El Damian de la tierra 22 vio cómo su Jon había empezado tanteando el terreno, todo eran golpes, probaba la fuerza de su rival y a medida que el otro demostraba estar a la altura de sus expectativas, hacía uso de otro de sus poderes. Le era fácil distinguir quién era su superboy.</p><p>       El Jonathan de esa tierra estaba empezando a cansarse, no podía seguir el ritmo del otro; en un momento de descuido, su rival le agarró por la capa y lo estrelló contra el suelo, le dio dos patadas en el tórax quitándole la respiración por unos segundos, se agachó clavándole una rodilla en la espalda imposibilitando que se moviera.</p><p>       —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?— Le tiró de los pelos mientras sus palabras deseaban provocar a su víctima.</p><p>       El Jonathan mayor estaba desinhibido y decidido a hacerle daño a su contrario, el motivo y hasta dónde quería llegar con esa paliza, solo él lo sabía.</p><p>       —Déjalo— dijo Damian de tierra 22 acercándose con su katana de kryptonita a punto de desenvainar—, acabaré yo con él.</p><p>       —No te metas— la voz gruesa de Jon hizo detener en seco a su compañero, claramente se trataba de una orden.</p><p>       En ese pequeño impás, el otro Damian quiso aprovechar la oportunidad, ambos estaban distraídos y él podría hacer un movimiento. Tenía que conseguir liberar a su Jonathan de las garras del otro, sabía que un simple humano no podía hacer mucho en una pelea encarnizada entre esos dos; solo podía intentarlo una vez.</p><p>       Se lanzó con toda su fuerza encima del Jonathan de tierra 22, tiró de él golpeándolo como pudo y al final consiguió que se pusiera de pie, pero recibió un fuerte empujón y acabó rodando por todo el suelo del techo. El Jonathan del suelo tosía buscando aire mientras echaba la sangre que se le acumulaba en la garganta, miró arriba y se encontró con la mirada color sangre de su otro yo, podía notar el odio que proyectaba su aura.</p><p>       —Eres un monstruo— dijo con voz gruesa y débil.</p><p>       —Y tú eres débil— respondió con desdén—, sabes que si no luchas esto acabará mal, pero sigues fracasando ¿quieres saber por qué te pasa eso?</p><p>       Damian de tierra 22 empezaba a ponerse nervioso, nunca había visto a Jon así y no sabía si esto acabaría bien para alguno de los dos.</p><p>       —Eres débil porque tienes miedo y dejas que eso te domine. Después de verte con tu Damian pensé que aunque fuéramos iguales y sintiéramos lo mismo, éramos diferentes, pero no. Somos iguales y por eso sé lo que ahora mismo estás pensando y lo que estás sintiendo, puedo saber que tu miedo te impide soltar todo tu poder; no estás en condiciones de salvar a nadie— se gira y va a buscar al Damian que acababa empujar a unos metros de ellos.</p><p>        El chico aún estaba adolorido y un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. Sintió un estremecimiento cuando su agresor le agarró del cuello y le zarandeó imposibilitando que pudiera respirar correctamente.</p><p>       —Siempre has creído que tus poderes eran lo suficiente para salvar a los demás, que con solo quererlo lo conseguirías, pero has vivido engañado todo este tiempo. ¿Ves cómo sufre? ¿Crees que puedes salvarle? ¡Hazlo!— vuelve a dirigir su mirada a su otro yo con más rabia aún—. Tienes miedo y no sabes cómo afrontarlo porque nunca creíste que lo tendrías, apuesto a que ahora mismo quieres salir huyendo lejos. Le dejarías abandonado aquí ¿verdad?— zarandeó más el cuerpo que colgaba de su mano—. Nunca supiste proteger a los que más querías. La única forma de salvarte, salvar a todos, es que aceptes la oscuridad; por fin me he dado cuenta de que es la única opción.</p><p>       —¡NO!— un grito agónico hizo eco, el Jon herido se recolocó como pudo y empezó a ponerse de pie pero acabó cayendo al suelo, arrastrándose como pudo trataba de llegar a donde estaba su Damian— ¡Suéltale, estás loco!</p><p>       —Ves, sigues sin entenderlo. Da igual. Me doy cuenta de que solo yo he visto esa debilidad en nosotros y solo yo puedo reconocerla y acabar con ella. No te preocupes— una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en su cara—, te prometo que acabaré con todos los «Jonathan» que alberguen esa debilidad…igual que tú.</p><p>     —Tranquilo, J— dijo el chico que tenía el cuello aprisionado—. No le hagas daño, por favor— rogó agarrando con sus manos el brazo que le oprimía el cuello, y empleó más fuerza tratando desesperadamente de liberarse.</p><p>       —Lo siento, Dami, por ser débil— la mirada de su captor mostraba una muesca de dolor, eso le congeló la sangre y más cuando acabó cayendo al suelo.</p><p>       Ese Jon corrió a supervelocidad agarrando desprevenido por la espalda al otro Jonathan débil, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello en una llave férrea, se elevó un poco por los aires para quitarle apoyo al más joven.</p><p>       —La oscuridad ha conseguido demostrarme que estaba equivocado, ahora me encargaré de limpiar el multiverso de nuestros «yos» más débiles.</p><p>       —Nunca seré como tú— replicó entre dientes.</p><p>       —Tú, amigo mío, has fracasado al no darte cuenta, al no recurrir a esa oscuridad para ser más fuerte, y por eso debes morir.</p><p>       Giró cruelmente los brazos rompiendo en seco las vértebras del cuello del kryptoniano de esa tierra. Le embargó un sentimiento que no supo reconocer hasta que dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo. Se sentía libre.</p><p>       Cuando volvió en sí observó cómo el pequeño cuerpo del Damian de esa tierra recogía entre lágrimas lo que quedaba de su Jon. No negará que sintió pena, pero por encima de eso estaba su nuevo objetivo, por fin había encontrado su lugar en ese multiverso; no pertenecía a esa tierra ni a ese mundo ideal, él tenía su propia tierra donde cometió errores y aciertos y así debía aceptarse, había descubierto su propósito y eso le hacía feliz.</p><p>       —Debe ser difícil vivir en un mundo sin el otro, ya es difícil un mundo donde lo tuviste todo y lo perdiste— musitó Jon.</p><p>       Un sonido cortante interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando alzó la mirada vio cómo su Damian había hecho uso de su katana atravesando por la clavícula al Damian de esa tierra; fue una muerte rápida.</p><p>       —Evitemos que sufra entonces— dijo retirando la hoja afilada del cuerpo que se derrumbó encima del otro cadáver.</p><p>       Solo quedaban ellos dos en ese tejado, estaban a un par de metros de distancia y aun así podían escuchar claramente sus respiraciones.</p><p>       —Perdóname por haber tardado tanto— dijo el de ojos azules.</p><p>       —Siempre supe que lo conseguirías, aunque ¿matarte a ti mismo? No pensé que te gustase tanto el drama— respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.</p><p>       —No pensé que lo acabaría haciendo, pero sentí rabia al pensar que yo era igual que él— ladeo un poco la cabeza—, y supongo que también sentí un poco de celos al ver su relación, decidieron no ocultar sus sentimientos ni a ellos ni a nadie y llegaron a aceptarse desde el principio.</p><p>        —Bueno, nunca es tarde para hacerlo— la mirada de Damian pareció suavizarse. Era una invitación, una que Jon esta vez aceptaría, con placer.</p><p>       Estaba a punto de dar la medianoche, Batman Que Ríe había preparado unos «bonitos» fuegos artificiales por todo el planeta, pero su principal objetivo era Gotham, sabía que su contraparte guardaría armas mortales en algún rincón de su baticueva, si ese Batman lo sabía, todos los Batman lo sabían. Había mandado a sus esbirros a atacar lugares como Arkham Asylum, el Daily Planet, la capital del país en Washington D.C., etc. Logró distraer así a la mayoría de héroes y los que no, acababa deshaciéndose de ellos; en cuanto fuera la medianoche daría a conocerse como la cabeza pensante detrás de todo ese plan maligno para apoderarse de esa tierra, y no había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente. Tenía todas las de ganar.</p><p>      Quedaban 5 minutos para las 12 de la noche, y en el apartamento de los Kent solo podía oírse el sonido de dos gemidos tratando de imponerse el uno al otro. El edificio había acabado de alguna forma vacío, no era de sorprenderse después de todo lo que pasó ahí arriba en el tejado, tampoco había vuelto la luz así que todo se veía bañado por las tinieblas de la oscuridad nocturna. La cama en la que sus cuerpos luchaban lascivamente era demasiado pequeña para ambos cuerpos, era la cama de un adolescente y su estreches era la excusa perfecta para que Damian se aferrara con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de Jon, mientras éste acariciaba con una mano su muslo y su boca recorría cada rincón de su cuello esbelto.</p><p>       Cuando sus labios eran succionados vigorosamente por los del kryptoniano, podía sentir aún el sabor oxidado de la sangre que dejó como rastro la pelea que tuvo con su otro yo, y eso le excitaba más a Damian.</p><p>      De entre todas las veces que se habían acostado con anterioridad, el moreno nunca había tenido al menor encima suyo de esa forma y menos tan excitado y activo, siempre le daba órdenes pero ahora, él manejaba la situación, era como un sueño hecho realidad para Damian, sentir que podía ser querido y aceptado por la persona que más amaba.</p><p>       —Sí que has tardado mucho— gruño suavemente el mayor.</p><p>       —Lo siento, de alguna forma, yo también estaba deseando esto— admitió con una sonrisa. Una de sus manos se posó encima del miembro de Damian y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente.</p><p>       El cuerpo del más bajo se estremeció ante ese movimiento, las puntas de sus pies se estiraron y sus muslos apretaban más las caderas de Jon. Nunca había recibido esa atención por parte del menor, así que deseaba gozar cada minuto que su cuerpo estuviera a merced del otro.</p><p>       Estuvieron acariciándose y besándose hasta que Damian acabó corriéndose en la mano de Jon, que no tardó nada en usar ese líquido para lubricar la entrada de Damian contrayéndose tímidamente al sentir el dedo jugueteando por la zona. Era toda una nueva experiencia para ambos, uno tenía la sensación de la incertidumbre de no saber qué haría el otro con su cuerpo y el sentir que le complacía con amor, no con rabia o miedo. Y el de ojos azules que nunca pensó que acabaría tomando el control de esas sesiones, estaba extasiado al saber que Damian disfrutaba de sus caricias, su cuerpo solo respondía ante él.</p><p>       —Una vez me preguntaste si te elegiría, si aceptaría tu compañía— dijo el semi-kryptoniano. Retiró los tres dedos que tenía dilatando la entrada del mayor—. Creo que siempre supiste la respuesta— colocó ambas piernas de su pareja en sus hombros, de forma que dejaba el culo de Damian lo suficientemente elevado para que la pelvis de Jon pudiera golpear profundo en él—. Siempre supiste que acabaría eligiéndote.</p><p>      La polla de Jon comenzó a introducirse en su estrecha y cálida abertura, sentía cómo era succionado hasta perder de vista por completo su polla en el culo de Damian, soltó un suave gemido cuando sus testículos chocaron contra esos firmes glúteos morenos.</p><p>       —¡Joder!— exclamó Damian entre jadeos— Sí, y la espera ha valido la pena— su cuerpo se retorcía buscando que ese pene en su interior rozara su punto débil—. Hazlo, fóllame Jon.</p><p>       Sus ojos brillaban de excitación y Jon sabía que no aguantaría más. Cogió impulso y empezó a sacar y meter el falo que tanto ansiaba el de abajo, sabía que lo que más le enloquecía era cuando su próstata era golpeada sin remordimientos, así que con una mano presionó en el vientre de Damian, sus rayos-x una vez más le eran útil para más de una cosa, hizo que el bulto de su próstata se viera presionado por ambas zonas, por dentro y fuera, eso hizo estallar en gemidos y maldiciones al de ojos verdes.</p><p>       En cuestión de minutos, Damian volvía a correrse manchando de blanco su abdomen, Jon se sentía tan satisfecho que se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de la cara del otro, sus piernas aún colgaban en esos hombros tan anchos haciendo que su agujero se estirara por la posición tan descarada que habían adquirido. Todo le satisfacía, pero lo que más ansiaba Damian era disfrutar de los besos suaves y llenos de afecto que Jon le regalaba en sus labios. Nada de expresiones asquerosas o recriminatorias, todo era tan natural y consentido que por fin podía decir que su amor era correspondido.</p><p>       Recibió el duro embiste del kryptoniano por un buen rato hasta que sus bocas se estaban secando por falta de saliva, solo les acompañaba el eco de sus jadeos hasta que llegó un fuerte chillido de Damian, confirmando que Jonathan estaba derramando su semen en su interior, pero eso no le detenía y seguía empujando haciendo que el chapoteo de ambos cuerpos resonara más. Acabó desplomándose encima del mayor y compartieron el aire por unos minutos, querían decirse tantas cosas, pero sabían que no hacía falta, ambos ya sabían lo que el otro pensaba, siempre habían tenido esa conexión.</p><p>      Descansaron en lo que era su dormitorio en esa tierra, perdiendo por completo el sentido del tiempo, solo se percataron de que ya era media noche cuando los explosivos de la ciudad empezaron a retumbar en todo el edificio.</p><p>        —¡Los explosivos!— dijo sorprendido Damian—. Al final los habías colocado como te dije.</p><p>       —Siempre hago y escucho lo que dices, aunque luego no lo parezca o me deje llevar por mis sentimientos más incontrolables— estaba tumbado de lado de forma que podía ver a los ojos de su compañero—. Me he quitado ese peso de encima y ahora sé que lo único que me hace falta en esta vida eres tú, nada tendría sentido sin ti. Cuando me vi reflejado en el otro Jonathan comprendí que tú y yo estamos destinado a estar juntos, en esta vida y en cualquier otra, tardé en aceptarlo porque nunca tuve que elegir, ya lo había hecho sin darme cuenta el día que te conocí.</p><p>       —No sabes cuánto desee poder escucharte decir eso, ahora estaremos juntos— responde Damian agarrando de las manos a Jon y dejando un par de besos en ellas.</p><p>       —Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, te lo prometo. Viviremos juntos esta vida aunque sea la más oscura de todas.</p><p>     Los explosivos siguieron toda la madrugada, era lo que el plan del Batman Que Ríe marcaba, esparcir el caos era su principal arma, descolocar a los héroes y entretenerles mientas continuaba con su siguiente plan era su especialidad. Sabía cada uno de los puntos débiles de todos los de la Liga de la Justicia, y hasta de los villanos. Tenía las armas necesarias y la mente maquiavélica para sacarles el mejor rendimiento; así fue que lo planificó todo y así fue que tuvo éxito.</p><p>       Tardaron menos de tres meses en desmantelar toda defensa de la Tierra 33, y con casi todo ganado a excepción de la población civil y algunos países, Barbatos felicitó por el buen trabajo a ese Batman y a todos sus lacayos. Volvieron por el mismo portal que entraron y Barbatos informó que la próxima tierra que visitarían sería del Multiverso superior, donde apenas llegaba la oscuridad, para lo que Batman Que Rie ya había estado planeando la mejor forma de teñir de negro todo el multiverso.</p><p>       Cuando regresaron a su Tierra 22, todo seguía como antes, y eso no molestaba en absoluto a Jon, ese era su hogar. La vuelta tuvo toda la parafernalia que tendría una victoria en una guerra, una vez más se consolidaba la hegemonía de su gobernador Batman, aprovecharon que también se recordaba el Cuarto Aniversario de la caída y levantamiento del nuevo régimen para llevarse a acabo las celebraciones programadas varios meses antes. De ese modo, todos fueron invitados a las tierras malditas de War World, y como invitados especiales tenían a los Caballeros Oscuros, hombres-Batman de otros mundos que fueron reclutados por Barbatos y que acompañarían al Batman Que Ríe en su próxima guerra en Tierra Prima, la que se situaba en el centro del Multiverso normal.</p><p>       Todo parecía sacado de otro mundo para Jon, jamás pensó que podría estar compartiendo palco con el Batman más retorcido que el mundo, no, que el multiverso podría conocer y que a su lado estaría Damian. Había sido bien aceptado en su círculo cercano cuando demostró en el campo de batalla que había elegido servir a la oscuridad y que ahora estaba de su lado. Eso alentó al Batman Que Ríe a no seguir con su plan de convertir a Superman en su esbirro por medio de la toxina, teniendo a su lado a un kryptoniano como Jon, ya no le hacía falta ningún Superman. De eso se dio cuenta Jon en seguida.</p><p>      La primera batalla que se celebraría en el coliseo de guerreros construido para el disfrute de la población y los elegidos, era entre superhombres y humanos. Muchos de estos supers habían sido corrompidos con algún tipo de toxina o en el caso de su padre, kryptonita.</p><p>       Así es que vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su padre, el de su tierra, y esa también sería la última vez. En combate entraban los nuevos Caballeros que demostrarían porqué Barbatos confiaba tanto en ellos, la pelea comenzó sin cuartel, empezaron luchado los superhéroes contra los Caballeros, mientras los humanos solo podían esperar su final.</p><p>       Jon no sintió ningún remordimiento, y no es porque supiera que está siendo vigilado con mucho cuidado por Batman Que Ríe que sin duda, esta era una prueba que le ponía para ver su reacción. Hace meses probablemente habría reaccionado de forma violenta, pero ahora solo eran números peleando por sobrevivir; para él, su padre había muerto junto con su madre, ese hombre herido y moribundo por falta de contacto solar, y enardecido por la kryptonita negra alterada de Batman. Era lo que ese mundo se había vuelto, una sombra oscura de lo que una vez fue, y era mejor aceptarlo cuanto antes.</p><p>      Lo que sí le sorprendió y es algo de lo que Damian se dio cuenta, fue cuando entre los humanos vio un rostro familiar, estaban ataviados con ropajes similares, se supone que llevaban varios meses ahí encerrados a la espera de esta fecha especial para Batman Que Ríe, pero sin duda era él, su único amigo en sus años de prisión: Paul.</p><p>       Su mirada llamó la atención de su pareja y se le acercó al sillón en el que estaban observando la lucha.</p><p>       —¿Qué pasa? No estás dudando, ¿verdad?— le hizo un gesto con la mirada temeroso de la respuesta.</p><p>       —¿Qué? No— respondió inmediatamente—. Es solo que… ese hombre de ahí, le conozco. Cómo es que…</p><p>      —Baliza de seguimiento— ve cómo Jon arrugaba el entrecejo— cuando fuimos a Themyscira te puse una para saber dónde estabas en cada momento, ¿te molesta? Ese hombre rompió las reglas, es su castigo.</p><p>        Jon se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.</p><p>       —No. Si así lo ves, que así sea— se acerca a la frente de Damian y deposita un beso— Ya te lo dije, estamos juntos en esto, para siempre.</p><p>       Damian se aferra más al cuerpo de Jon buscando su calor.</p><p>       —Para siempre.</p><p> </p><p>-Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a todas las personitas que me han regalado un "like" o que me han dejado un comentario. Gracias a eso no he perdido el ritmo de escritura y aunque me pasara días dándole al coco cómo plasmar mis ideas en este fic, me sentía recompensada con ese "feedback".<br/>PD. Qué dolor de cabeza escribir una escena con dos Jon y con dos Damian jajajaj me costó mucho y seguro será un lio para muchos.</p><p>Aprovecho para dejar el enlace al nº comic de DC que me dio la idea para crear esta historia, una libre adaptación del mismo: www.dccomics.com/reader/#/comics/454631<br/>(el link es legal, ya que lo publicó la propia DC Comics :D)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>